El cambio
by Akane Asakura
Summary: CAPITULO 10 TERMINADA! a ver que opinan! 3 - Muchas gracias por los reviews! y perdón por la demoraaaaa UUu
1. Una simpática transformación

U_U Aquí estoy de nuevo, la loca de los fics je je Se que no eh terminado el anterior me refiero a la barrera de hielo, iba a escribir la continuación cuando esta pequeña idea salto a mi mente y no podía dejar de escribir, pido disculpas a los que están a la espera de lo que sigue, pero quiero dedicarme a este fic y luego continuar con el anterior, pero que lo termino lo termino.  
  
Bueno les presento mi nuevo trabajillo, espero que les guste  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1: Una simpática transformación  
  
Dos jóvenes se bajaron del autobús, llevaban bolsos y vestían tradicionalmente  
  
_ Anna ¿Por qué insististe tanto en que viniéramos solos a este lugar?- Dijo Yoh mientras miraba el centro de aguas termales.  
  
_ ¿Tienes algo en contra?- Preguntó Anna malhumorada.  
  
_ no...¿Pero cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?- Pregunto mirando el bolso que cargaba.  
  
_ Cómo una semana  
  
_ Ah... ok ¿Y era necesario dejar a los muchachos cuidando la casa?  
  
_ Quiero que cuando regresemos este todo en orden.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Se ve la pensión Asakura rodeada de un aire tranquilo mientras la luz le ilumina suavemente.  
  
_ ¡¡Se quema!!  
  
_ ¿Qué has dicho Lyserg?- Preguntó Manta desde la sala  
  
_ ¡¡Se quema!!... ¡ Se me cayó en libro en el quemador de la cocina!- Exclamó el joven agitando los brazos.  
  
_ ¡ Hay fuego en la casa¡- Gritó Ren al ver las llamas que salían de la cocina  
  
_ "En serio" ¿¡ Crees que no nos damos cuenta, idiota!?- Preguntó Horo Horo frunciendo el ceño.  
  
_ ¡Agua, Agua!- Gritaba Manta corriendo de un lado a otro alteradamente  
  
_ ¡ Mi libro! ¡-¡- Lyserg miraba las hojas que se consumían entre las llamas  
  
_ No hay problema Horo Horo esta aquí- Dijo guiñando un ojo y sonriendo con un brillo en la dentadura.  
  
_ ¡ Hagan algo¡ ¡ Se quema la cocina! ¡ Anna nos matara!- Manta parecía apunto de un colapso nervioso.  
  
_ Fusión de almas, ¡ Vamos Kororo!-  
  
Horo Horo subió sobre su tabla y envió grandes trozos de hielo sobre las llamas que se desvanecieron al instante.  
  
_ Soy genial je je je- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa  
  
_ Idiota, eres muy lento la cocina se quemo entera y además esta llena de hielo picado- Se quejo Ren con una vena hinchada en la cien.  
  
Fausto escucho los gritos y se asomo a ver lo que pasaba, Anna le había encomendado mantener vigilados a los demás.  
  
_ ¿Pasa algo chicos? ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó sin notar el desastre que había.  
  
Lyserg, Manta, Horo Horo y Ren sonrieron inocentemente y asintieron al unísono  
  
_ Todo.., todo bien- Dijo Lyserg con una risa nerviosa  
  
_ Ok... seguiré con mi trabajo- Dijo antes de desaparecer y dirigirles una sonrisa  
  
_ ¿Qué has hecho...?- Preguntó Ren en voz baja amenazándole con la lanza.  
  
_ La cocina es un desastre... ¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto Manta con una sombra de preocupación.  
  
_ Mi libro ¡-¡  
  
_ Que genial Soy  
  
_ Montón de idiotas  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
_ Tienes razón- Comento Yoh- Son responsables seguro cuidaran bien la casa  
  
Anna que permanecía en una pose reflexiva: Ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, le miró de reojo arqueando las cejas.  
  
_ " responsables...- Pensó  
  
Ambos avanzaron mirando los alrededores, habían cabañas para el hospedaje, rodeadas de árboles, plantas y toda clase de naturaleza. Atrás estaban las aguas termales separadas en hombres y mujeres.  
  
Anna leyó un cartel: Zona de paseo Y miro el sendero que llevaba a una catarata que desembocaba en un lago.  
  
_ Vaya todo esto es muy bonito- Se admiro Yoh sin creer lo que veía  
  
_ Sí... y lo mejor es que es gratis  
  
_ ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Yoh confundido  
  
_ Ren lo esta pagando... pero no lo sabe- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Anna.  
  
_ O.O ... Oh- Fue todo lo que Yoh pudo pronunciar por la sorpresa.  
  
Anna fue hasta una de las cabañas y abrió la puerta con la llave que llevaba entre las manos.  
  
Estaba todo muy ordenado en la pequeña sala que daba al comedor. había dos habitaciones y en cada una había una cama y un sillón junto a la ventana.  
  
_ Vaya ¡espectacular!  
  
Yoh entro en una de las habitaciones y se dejo caer en la suave colcha.  
  
_ Esta blandita  
  
Una semi sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Anna, se porta cómo un niño pensó.  
  
_ Bueno esa va a ser tu habitación y esta la mía- Dijo entrando a la habitación contraria y cerrando la puerta violentamente.  
  
Yoh soltó una risita y se acomodo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
_ ¿Joven Manta, que a pasado aquí?- Preguntó Amidamaru mirando boquiabierto la cocina en ruinas.  
  
_ Que... bueno que has venido... hemos tenido un pequeño accidente- Manta le miró con cascaditas bajo los ojos.  
  
_ La señorita Anna se enfadara...  
  
_ Ni que lo digas- Lyserg apareció de la nada con una escoba entre las manos, barriendo las cenizas de su libro.  
  
_ Deben agradecer que yo estaba acá y les salve el resto de la casa- Sonrío Horo horo picaronamente  
  
_ Sí claro, pero la cocina esta llena de hielo, por tu culpa- Se quejo Ren  
  
_ Eso es lo de menos- Dijo orgullosamente  
  
_ ¿Me ayudan?- Lyserg barría penosamente el desastre  
  
_ Vamos Horo Horo... podrías barrer todo eso con la cabeza... ja ja ja- Ren soltó una estruendosa risa.  
  
El mencionado le miro furioso salto sobre él y se armo una pelea en el comedor.  
  
_ Deténganse por favor- Lloriqueaba Manta  
  
_ Señorito tranquilícese- Dijo Bason con una voz suplicante.  
  
_ Idiota  
  
_ Estúpido  
  
Ren se cargo sobre Horo Horo este choco contra Lyserg quién a su vez se sujeto de Manta quién resbalo con la basura que el joven ingles había barrido y así dio de cabeza contra la mesa, se escucho un crujido, todos se quedaron paralizados, el pequeño miro la mesa en que se estaba apoyando.  
  
_ Oh... Oh- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer sobre la mesa desecha.  
  
_ Han roto la mesa de la señorita Anna  
  
_ ¡ Esto es el fin!- Manta miraba lastimosamente los trozos de la mesa y los sujetaba entre sus pequeñas manos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
_ Ah.. que tranquilidad- Suspiro mientras poco a poco se sumergía en las tibias aguas con los audífonos puestos.  
  
Anna escuchaba su voz desde el otro lado de la muralla que separaba le poza de los hombres de las de las mujeres.  
  
_ Yoh...- Murmuró pensando en su prometido  
  
A los pocos momentos Yoh apareció frente a ella desnudo.  
  
_ Disculpa ¿Me llamaste?  
  
Anna frunció el ceño notoriamente.  
  
_ ¿¡ Que haces aquí!?... ¡ Vete al lugar de los hombres!- Dijo antes de acertarle un golpe en la cara, Yoh salió disparado y atravesó la muralla de un recinto cerrado con llave.  
  
_ ¡Ahhhhhhh!- Se escuchó el desesperado grito de Yoh- ¡ Anna ayúdame!  
  
_ Déjate de bromas Yoh- Se quejo más enojada aún  
  
_ ¡ No es broma!, ¡ Ayúdame!  
  
Anna suspiró, se envolvió en la toalla y salió de las aguas termales, camino varios metros, realmente había tirado lejos al pobre de Yoh y entró al lugar, miró desconfiadamente y pudo visualizar una poza.  
  
_¿Yoh?- Preguntó aguzando la vista.  
  
_ Aquí- Dijo una voz aguda  
  
_ ¿dónde?  
  
_ Aquí  
  
Anna sintió algo tirando de la toalla, bajo la vista y vio a Yoh, la ropa le quedaba volando, parecía un bebé envuelto en ropas adultas  
  
_ ¿ Qué... qué me paso?  
  
_ Yoh- Los ojos de Anna se abrieron desmesuradamente- Yoh... eres... un niño...  
  
continuara.................  
  
Bueno que les pareció?? Háganmelo saber con un review, plisss Je je  
  
Anna lidiando con el pequeño Yoh y los chicos destruyendo poco a poco la casa de los Asakura n_n no se lo pierdan en el próximo capitulo. 


	2. aprender a lidiar con un niño

_ Yoh...  
  
_ Dime- Le dirigió una sonrisa de inocencia  
  
_ Eres un niño... ¿Cómo...?  
  
_ No sé. pero no es mi culpa ¡-¡ No me retes  
  
Anna le miro entre confusa, asustada y sorprendida, observo la escena buscando las razones de esa extraña transformación y visualizo un letrero junto a la poza en la que su extremadamente joven prometido había caído, se acerco a él, dejando a Yoh con su revoltijo de toallas húmedas y leyó con atención: Aquel que se bañe en estás aguas jamás volverá a su estado natural  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron extremadamente mientras se paseaban por la poza e Yoh, quién le miró alegremente.  
  
_ ¿Qué significa?- Su voz infantil preguntó inocentemente.  
  
_ Significa que no crecerás nunca... y que jamás te casaras conmigo- Esto ultimo no lo dijo pero el pensarlo le revolvió el estomago.  
  
_ Yupiii, seré joven por siempre ja ja ja- Celebro agitando las toallas que lo cubrían- No tendré arrugas cómo mi abuelito  
  
_ Baka... tú no entiendes... nunca crecerás, ¿Qué pasará con nuestro compromiso?, ¿Con tus sueños?, esto es el fin de todo- Dijo Anna con una sombra de preocupación en su rostro.  
  
_ Anna... ¿Estás triste?- Preguntó el pequeño acercándose a su prometida que no le mostraba la cara- Discúlpame no quise... no pensé...  
  
_ Ya no importa...  
  
El niño se acerco a ella y le abrazo, pero por su estatura sólo le llegaba a las rodillas, Anna bajo la vista y vio lo cabellos revueltos, con unos extremadamente grandes audífonos color naranjo.  
  
_ Vamos, para que te cambies... tendremos que comprar un poco de ropa de tu talla- La Itako suspiro largamente- Hay mucho que hacer...  
  
Se ajusto la toalla que estaba por resbalar y con paso decidido dejo atrás la indeseable poza.  
  
_ Anna, Anna... espera- Llamó la aguda voz de Yoh, la joven volteo y vio al niño correr hacia ella- Vas... muy... rápido- balbuceo entre jadeos.  
  
_ ¿Y qué quieres que haga?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño  
  
_ Cárgame... ¿sí?- preguntó con una risita  
  
_ Olvídalo, no pienso llevar a un niño chico en mis brazos- Dijo ásperamente.  
  
_ Pero... Anna ¡ Buaaaaaaaaaaa!- Yoh rompió en llanto, la sacerdotisa se tapo los oídos y murmuró una palabras inescuchables... algo cómo: niño del demonio.  
  
_ No lo haría aunque llorarás toda la noche...  
  
Minutos después Anna llevaba a Yoh entre sus brazos con mala cara por supuesto.  
  
_ Anna... no llore ni siquiera quince minutos- Dijo sonriéndole burlonamente.  
  
_ Cállate o sufrirás una caída muy fea...- Dijo mientras una vena se hinchaba en su cabeza.  
  
Yoh borro la sonrisa de su rostro y decidió guardar silencio por lo que le restaba de viaje.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
La noche había caído sobre la pensión Asakura, todos descasaban excepto dos personas, Horo Horo uno de ellas, se miraba picaronamente en el espejo.  
  
_ Realmente soy apuesto- Decía mientras su reflejo le sonreía.  
  
_ ¡ Idiota! ¿ Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?- Preguntó la voz de Ren alterada.  
  
_ Espera, deja admirar mi belleza un rato más - Dijo soltando una risita.  
  
_ El baño es lo suficientemente grande cómo para que yo entre haga mis necesidades y salga- Reclamó golpeando la puerta violentamente- ¡ Sal de una vez!  
  
_ La paciencia es oro  
  
_ ¡Ya no aguanto!- Exclamó el joven chino segundos antes de derribar la puerta.  
  
Horo Horo volteo a verle sobresaltado, Ren se le quedo viendo durante unos segundos y luego se tapo los ojos haciendo una mueca de recelo.  
  
_ Quieres ponerte ropa... eres un asco.  
  
Horo Horo se subió los pantalones y recogió la polera que estaba tirada a sus pies.  
  
_ Ya niñita... ya me puse ropa para que no veas lo que tienen los del sexo opuesto- Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro.  
  
_ ¿¡Cómo me has dicho!?- Preguntó alterado  
  
_ ni_ñi_ta  
  
_ Ya verás... por pasarte de listo  
  
Saco su lanza e intentó darle un golpe en la cara, pero Horo Horo lo esquivó sin dificultad.  
  
_ ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- Preguntó enseñándole la lengua burlonamente.  
  
_ idiota- murmuró antes de abalanzarse contra Horo Horo, el cual retrocedió chocando contra el lava manos. Ya acorralado Ren le sujeto del cuello sofocándole, el joven del Norte ya casi sin aire hizo un movimiento brusco hacia atrás y pateo la cañería.  
  
Se escucho un estruendoso ruido, segundos después el agua brotaba a chorro.  
  
_ Oh no... esto es muy malo- Dijo Horo Horo recuperando el aire luego de que Ren le soltara por la sorpresa.  
  
_ Todo es tu culpa inútil...- Se quejo mirando la cañería destrozada  
  
_ Tu me empujaste- Se defendió Horo Horo  
  
_ Excusas tuyas...  
  
_ Oye Ren... ja ja ja- El chico estalló en una risa repentinamente.  
  
_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó consternado por las carcajadas de su "amigo"  
  
_ Disculpa, pero lo de tus pantalones... no es agua de la cañería... ja ja ja  
  
Ren se miró, enrojeció al notar que se había echo en los pantalones.  
  
_ Con todo esto olvide a lo que venía al baño  
  
_ Ja ja ja, eres un bebito  
  
Ren no contesto estaba muy avergonzado cómo para pronunciar palabra.  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, Fausto había despertado tras escuchar lo gritos y risas de los dos jóvenes. Adormilado se restregó los ojos y sintió algo frío en sus pies, miro y se quedo pasmado al reconocer agua en los pasillos de la casa.  
  
_ ¿Qué es todo esto?- Se preguntó confuso  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Anna llego a la cabaña, Yoh le esperaba envuelto en una toalla seca.  
  
_ Te traje ropa y unos pijamas- Dijo entregándole unas bolsas.  
  
Yoh saco todas las cosas de las bolsas y se las comenzó a probar.  
  
_ Ponte el pijama, ya oscureció- Dijo fríamente  
  
Pero el pequeño seguía en su mundo, probándose poleras, pantalones, zapatillas, ropa interior y los gorritos que Anna había comprado, ella suspiro mientras tomaba uno de los pijamas, el con dibujitos de naranjas.  
  
_ Vamos sácate eso, para que te ponga el pijama- Dijo de mala gana  
  
Yoh dejo todo tirado en el suelo y levanto los brazos para que Anna le pusiera la parte superior de pijama y luego la inferior.  
  
_ Listo  
  
_ Esta muy lindo, con naranjas, pero sabes, yo prefiero el de ositos.  
  
_ ¿Cómo...?- La Itako se enojo al momento  
  
_ Es más bonito el de ositos  
  
_ Olvídalo- Gruño ella  
  
_ Quiero... ositos  
  
_ No  
  
_ ¡ Buaaaaaaaaaa!- Yoh comenzó a llorar  
  
Anna se concentro, comenzó a pensar en lo que le había dicho Kino en su entrenamiento: Si vas a ser la esposa de Yoh, tienes que aprender algo muy importante... el método de tranquilizarte, cuenta hasta diez y verás cómo esa rabia desaparece. En ese momento cerró los ojos  
  
_ uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete,... ¡diez!- Gritó antes de acertarle un golpe al chico en la cabeza.  
  
Yoh dejo de llorar retuvo las lagrimas y miro a Anna suplicante, ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
_ Por...favor...- Sollozo con los ojos húmedos  
  
_ ... Esta bien- Dijo tomando el pijama de ositos de mala gana.  
  
Yoh se saco el pijama anterior y levanto los brazos para que Anna le colocara la parte superior, pero ella se quedo paralizada mirando al pequeño, sentía lo mismo que cuando era de su edad, una extraña atracción, sacudió su cabeza para sacarse aquellos pensamientos de la mente.  
  
_ Gracias- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- Duerma bien  
  
_ Sí...  
  
Me trato de usted, cada vez él parece más un niño- Pensó Anna mientras le veía alejarse a la habitación.  
  
Continuara  
  
Cada vez Yoh se comporta más cómo un niño, Anna esta realmente preocupada, perderá para siempre a su prometido?  
  
Bueno ahora quiero agradecer los reviews que eh recibido.  
  
Rally: detective Conan?? XD bueno, si tiene cierto parecido.  
  
Nasuki Li Kinomoto: Las ruinas Asakura... me gusta cómo suena eso  
  
kaoru Anna Asakura de Himura: Más corto Morta, agradezco siempre el apoyo que me das para continuar con mis fics, muchas gracias n_n ¡ Tu si eres una gran SISTER!  
  
The Pam: Matar a Horo Horo??... no estaría mal  
  
Horo Horo: Oye que dices!! Soy demasiado joven y hermoso cómo para morir.  
  
T_T sin comentarios.  
  
Juane: Ya verás cómo reacciona Anna al ver su hogar... je je je, tengo planes  
  
Lady Onuk: No precisamente, no es la poza del niño ahogado, pero......... eso es para otro capitulo, secreto de estado.  
  
Kyouyama: O.O Si que son hartas preguntas, hay que responderlas todas XD, cada cual reponde  
  
Anna: Yoh, ese pequeño cree que se va a salir con la suya, nadie me controla de esa manera, lo voy a dejar en una guardería. Que quieres decir con ¿responsables?... sabes algo sobre mi casa que yo no sé, ¿Le paso algo? ¡Dime!  
  
Yoh: volver loca a mi tía Anna, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
Lyserg: me darás otro libro?En serio?... i-i Muchas gracias.  
  
Ren: Horo Horo - Le haré la vida imposible, ¿pagar?... sabes algo que yo no sobre mi cuenta de ahorros? O.O tengo un mal presentimiento.  
  
Fausto: i-i Quieres decir que me mintieron?  
  
Horo Horo: Lucirme? Yo? mentira... te gusta mi peinado!!??  
  
Akane: Si que eran muchas preguntas XD  
  
Sarah Kerrigan: Que bueno que sea una de tus favoritas así si vale la pena seguir escribiendo n_n  
  
Bueno no acostumbro a responder mis review de esta manera, pero en este fic hice una excepción... XD no se por qué pero me dieron ganas. Chau y dejen reviews XD así soy feliz. 


	3. Un nuevo problema

Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo, siento la demora, pero tuve una guerra contra unos cuantos virus y otros  
  
Ren: La muy idiota no sabe utilizar correctamente un compurador  
  
Quién lo dice XD y no es compurador es computador  
  
Capitulo 3: Un nuevo problema  
  
Anna se había dormido profundamente, cuando sintió un golpecito entre sueños, decidió ignorarlo y continuar en su nube, pero el golpe se repitió esta vez más bruscamente que la anterior, se restregó los ojos y se incorporo.  
  
_ ¿Yoh?- Pregunto sorprendida y enfadada, viendo fijamente los llorosos ojos del niño  
  
_ ¿Puedo dormir acá?... por favor- Murmuró el pequeño mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.  
  
_ ¿Acá?...  
  
_ Sí... es que tuve una pesadilla, ¡La... la naranja asesina! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!- Exclamó Yoh antes de estallar en lagrimas.  
  
_ ¿Naranja... asesina?- Se pregunto así misma sin poder creerlo y frunciendo el ceño visiblemente.  
  
_ ¡Por favor!... no... molestare- Sollozo secándose las lagrimas con el ante brazo.  
  
_ No puedo creer que haga esto_ Suspiro Anna mirando de reojo al niño- Esta bien...  
  
_ ¡Yupiii!, gracias- Dijo sonriendo  
  
_ Mira, tú dormirás en la cama y yo en este sillón- Dijo indicando el mueble que estaba junto a ella.  
  
_ bueno  
  
Anna lo tomo en sus brazos, lo subió a la cama y con la manga de su pijama le seco el resto de lagrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas, Yoh río suavemente y sorpresivamente le dio un beso en la cara, ella se quedo pasmada mirándole, pero luego le sonrió tiernamente, jamás había sentido algo parecido, sentía algo muy especial por aquel pequeño que lo único que hacía era causarle molestias. Lo cubrió con las mantas y luego se dirigió al sillón, donde se acostó a descansar.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Fausto miraba cada uno de los asustados rostros de lo muchachos.  
  
_ Lyserg: quemó la cocina, Manta: Rompió la mesa, Ren: Destrozo la puerta y Horo Horo: Golpeo la cañería e inundo la casa- Enumero Fausto algo molesto  
  
_ ¡Él me empujo!- Se defendió Horo Horo indicando a Ren  
  
_ ¡Y yo no hubiera derribado la puerta, si es que cierta persona no fuera tan vanidosa!- Exclamó mirándole amenazadoramente  
  
_ Así, pues ustedes provocaron que yo resbalara y rompiera la mesa- intervino Manta.  
  
_ Pues de no ser...- Lyserg guardo silencio al ver que todos le miraban con el ceño fruncido- i-i Esta bien... yo queme la cocina solito.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Yoh se movió inquieto, se sentó en la cama y busco con la mirada a su prometida, estaba durmiendo profundamente, el niño se sonrió, bajo de la cama deslizándose lentamente, tomó la manta que anteriormente le cubría y tiro de ella.  
  
Con algo de dificultad se acerco a la joven que dormía placidamente, se encaramo al sillón, se le quedo mirando fijamente y luego se acomodo junto a ella, levanto la manta que había llevado a rastras y la cubrió para luego taparse él también. Yoh se sintió protegido estando tan cerca de ella y sin poder evitarlo le abrazo, cerro los ojos y se durmió con un dedo en la boca.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
_ Yo soy el encargado de cuidar que ustedes no causen problemas- Suspiró Fausto- Porque no son cómo las chicas, ellas no han causado ningún problema  
  
_ Ahora que la mencionas, yo no las he visto- Dijo Horo Horo  
  
_ Es verdad...- Reflexiono Ren cruzándose de brazos  
  
_ Ahora que lo dices... - Manta miro pensativamente a Lyserg  
  
_ Yo tampoco las eh visto- Negó Lyserg con la cabeza.  
  
Fausto abrió ampliamente los ojos y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación en la que la jóvenes deberían estar descansando, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el lugar intacto: las camas echas y todo en perfecto orden.  
  
_ no están- Murmuró con sorpresa.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Anna despertó con Yoh entre sus brazos le miro detenidamente, no comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, por una parte quería a su prometido de regreso, pero no quería decirle adiós a ese pequeño.  
  
_ Ojala esto nunca hubiera pasado- Murmuró mientras inconscientemente le acariciaba la cabeza y le besaba la frente en una forma maternal.  
  
_ mamá...- Dijo entre sueños el pequeño mientras se abrazaba más a Anna, ella le estrecho entre sus brazos y dejo caer unas lagrimas silenciosas.  
  
_ ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó Yoh recién despierto, provocando que Anna se sobresaltara.  
  
_ Porque ahora que eres un niño yo... ¡Tengo que preparar el desayuno!- Exclamó- Ahora apártate no me puedo mover  
  
Yoh le miro confuso y se bajo del sillón para dejarle la pasada libre a la sacerdotisa.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Tres chicas caminaban alegremente por las calles.  
  
_ Y cuando bailo sobre la mesa, ¡increíble!- Exclamó Jun  
  
_ Sí, inolvidable- Asintió la joven de cabellos celestes  
  
_ No sé si debimos salir de esa manera, sin avisar- Tamao bajo la vista algo avergonzada.  
  
_ Oh vamos, seguro no lo notaron, están muy ocupados peleando entre ellos  
  
_ Pilika tiene razón, no te preocupes - Jun Tao le sonrió  
  
_ De acuerdo, además debo admitir que me divertí  
  
El trío estallo en risa  
  
_ Bueno hemos llegado, entremos en silencio para que no noten que no ausentamos durante la noche- Jun soltó una risita inocente. Se sacaron los zapatos en la entrada y caminaron en calcetines por los pasillos, Pilika tomo la perilla y la giro con suavidad para no causar ruido, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Sonrieron, habían llegado a la habitación sin problemas. Entraron en puntas de pie y cerraron la puerta tras de si.  
  
_ ¿Estás son horas de llegar hermanita?- Ren hablo roncamente y le miro con malicia  
  
Las tres voltearon con sorpresa y se encontraron con los rostros de los jóvenes.  
  
_ Veo que no nos invitaron a la fiesta- Dijo Horo Horo malhumorado.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Un hombre de extrañas vestimentas observaba la poza en la que Yoh había caído.  
  
_ No puedo creer que alguien aya descubierto nuestro secreto...- Murmuró mientras miraba los trozos de la muralla regados en el suelo.  
  
_ Lo mismo digo, lo mejor será informarle al jefe... esto es muy grave- Dijo un sujeto de estatura baja y vestimentas negras que ocultaban su rostro.  
  
_ No es necesario...  
  
_ ¿¡Señor!?- Exclamaron volteando a ver al hombre viejo que estaba a sus espaldas.  
  
_ Todo esto es culpa de nuestra negligencia- Se lamento acercándose al pozo y tomando un poco de agua entre sus manos y aplicándosela en el rostro- Pero tengo la solución- Sonrió mientras las arrugas desaparecían, dejando ver a un joven de unos veinte años.  
  
_ ¿Sí?- Preguntaron ambos a coro  
  
_ Por supuesto... lo eliminare  
  
Continuara.........  
  
Podrán matar a Yoh? Que hará Anna con este nuevo sentimiento que a brotado en ella? Que pasara con la pensión Asakura finalmente? Donde estaban la chicas?  
  
Será para el próximo capitulo.  
  
Ren: ¿Qué esa lista que traes?  
  
Akane: no te importa  
  
Lyserg: mmm... dice reviews  
  
Yoh: ¿En serio?... Puedo responderlos yo??  
  
Akane: n_n Esta bien sólo porque eres demasiado lindo cómo para decir que no.  
  
Yoh: Gracias tía Akane.  
  
Bueno, el primero es de Anna_Mitch, dice que soy hermoso n_n y que Anna es una asalta cunas?? O_o que es eso?? agradezco tus comentarios n_n  
  
Nasuki Li Kinomoto: Ren se hizo en los pantalones?? O.O,( Se ve a Ren irse corriendo) yo no lo sabía. No te preocupes el fic continuará, obligaremos a Akane a escribir.  
  
Kaoru Anna Asakura de Him: Muchas gracias por tu opinión  
  
Akane: sister!! Muchas gracias por lo ánimos que me das!! Y esta vez Ren no sufrirá tanto!!  
  
Rally: me tienes reservado??? Que quiere decir?... Tienes razón Anna ah sido muy paciente... hasta ahora x_x  
  
Kyouyama: Oye hace muchas preguntas, las respondo yo??  
  
Akane: no deja que cada cual responda  
  
Anna: Todos lo gastos de este paseo son cortesía de Ren Tao. Compromiso? Cual?... ya ni lo recuerdo _  
  
Yoh: Yo no me aprovecho de la situación... i-i Porque me dices llorón?? ¡Bua! ( Se ve a Yoh correr a abrazar a Anna)  
  
Ren: Oye que eso?? _, yo soy mejor que ese idiota de Horo Horo.  
  
Horo Horo: Egocéntrico que es eso _??  
  
Akane: La palabra lo dice T_T Se refiere principalmente a tu EGO, Eres demasiado vanidoso.  
  
Horo Horo: Mentira, Soy la persona más modesta del mundo.  
  
Akane: x_x  
  
Fausto: no te preocupes ya me las pagaran (Sonríe maliciosamente)  
  
Lyserg: Ya reclame, por eso aparecí  
  
Akane: n_nU bueno ya te mande el dibujo, en cuanto a Hao XD, quién sabe, ¡Sopresa!  
  
Yoh: Bueno yo seguiré con los agradecimientos  
  
Anna: Claro que lo va a continuar... Harusame la esta ayudando (Es que me esta gustando este fic n_n)  
  
The Pam: Sí, a mi también me gusto lo de la pijama, es mi favorita  
  
Akane: Además te agradezco el dibujo esta muy lindo n_n  
  
Yuta: i-i Yo no soy malo, quiero mucho a annita, lo juro  
  
Misao_88: Bueno, que bien que te aya gustado y aquí esta el capitulo, espero que aya sido de tu agrado  
  
Juane: Lluvia en mi casa? mmm... no entiendo, me explican??  
  
Akane: Oye Bro apurate con tu fic tú también.  
  
Mako: El ultimo, pero no menos importante, Oye yo no soy un demonio, verdad Anna? (_ Para nada) ves?  
  
Akane: Bueno agradezco nuevamente todos sus reviews, estoy muy feliz con ellos y espero no demorar tanto para la continuación .  
  
Chau y dejen reviews! 


	4. El descubrimiento

Bueno Aquí estoy denuevo con mis fics n_n Este capitulo se me ah echo un poco largo -_- Y pido disculpa por la tardanza. Gomen! -_-  
  
Capitulo 4: El descubrimiento  
  
Yoh comía silenciosamente con la cara llena de mermelada, Anna le había pedido tranquilidad para poder reflexionar. Él se acerco curiosamente a ella, noto que tenía los ojos cerrados, el pequeño sintió un gran impulso ante esto, se paro frente a su prometida, acerco su rostro a de ella y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro le comenzó a hacer toda clases de muecas (¿Qué pensaron?), la Itako abrió un ojo y le golpeo, votándolo contra el suelo.  
  
_ Ouo...- Se quejo desde el piso  
  
_ Vaya ocurrencias Yoh- Dijo Anna frunciendo el ceño- Hazlo de nuevo y no vivirás para contarlo.  
  
_ Me dolió i-i... eres ma...la... bua...!- El llanto se vio interrumpido por la mirada asesina que la joven le dedico.  
  
_ En vez de perder el tiempo, arréglate, tenemos que salir- Dijo soltando un suspiro.  
  
_ ¿Eh?... ¿dónde vamos a ir?- Preguntó Yoh confuso  
  
_ Tenemos que averiguar el modo de regresarte a la normalidad  
  
_ Pero a mi me gusta cómo soy ahora- Dijo el pequeño inocentemente con una sonrisa, los ojos de su prometida se abrieron desmesuradamente y luego se cerraron con fuerza dejando salir una lagrima casi invisible.  
  
_ Es un engaño, ¿No te das cuenta?- Se entristeció al preguntar esto  
  
_ ¿No quiere que yo vuelva a la normalidad?- Le pregunto Yoh acercándosele  
  
_ Por supuesto que quiero... ahora no pierdas más tiempo- Contesto dándole la espalda.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_ ¿A una fiesta?- Preguntó Ren cruzándose de brazos  
  
_ ¿¡Tipos bailando... cómo!?- Exclamó Horo Horo abriendo los ojos exageradamente  
  
Las tres chicas asintieron al unísono, Jun y Pilika con una sonrisa dibuja en el rostro y Tamao avergonzada a más no poder.  
  
_ Pero...Si querían ver a alguien bailar yo podría haberlo echo!!- Exclamó el joven de cabellos azules agitando los brazos, Mientras Ren le miraba de reojo y hacía una mueca de asco.  
  
_ Le pedimos disculpas joven Horo Horo- Hablo la joven en un tono de arrepentimiento  
  
_ ¡Tamao! no te tienes porque disculpar con ninguno de los dos ¬¬ sólo son un par de celosos- Dijo Jun, mientras Pilika asentía a sus espaldas  
  
_ Estoy de acuerdo... Ahora salgan de aquí- Dijo la joven mientras empujaba a su hermano y a un confundido Ren fuera de la habitación.  
  
Ya en el pasillo ambos chicos se miraron consternados y dejaron escapar un gruñido, mientras cada uno se iba a la habitación que le correspondía.  
  
_ ¿Por qué le pediste disculpas a mi hermano Tamao?- Preguntó Pilika al escuchar los pasos de este alejarse.  
  
_ El joven Horo Horo se veía algo triste...- Se lamento en un susurró  
  
_ Ya veo... Te gusta ese chico...- Reflexiono Jun en voz alta  
  
_ ¿¡ Qué!? ¡Yo no eh dicho tal cosa!- Exclamó alterada  
  
_ Por la forma que reaccionas... ¡te gusta mi hermano!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_ ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Yoh caminando sujeto a la mano de su prometida.  
  
_ Voy a hablar con el gerente de este lugar, tal vez él sepa cómo regresarte a la normalidad- Dijo Anna apurando el paso- y sino sabe cómo, lo demandare por mucho dinero, así serás un enano, pero yo tendré muchos lujos de todas maneras. El niño se entristeció ante estás palabras y dejo de avanzar, la joven le volteo a ver.  
  
_ ¿Qué pasa ahora?- Preguntó la Itako dejando escapar un suspiro  
  
_ No quiero caminar, estoy cansado- Al decir esto se sentó y miro a su prometida con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Anna se acerco a él lo tomo entre sus brazos y avanzo de mala gana.  
  
_ Eres un verdadero problema- Se quejo. En el resto del trayecto ninguno de los dos hablo ambos se sentían incomodos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Anna mientras se detenía frente a la recepción de las aguas termales y murmuraba un por fin.  
  
- Espérame aquí y no te muevas_ le advirtió dejándolo junto con otros niños que jugaban en una guardería que estaba en la entrada.  
  
_ Buenos días, ¿En que le puedo ayudar?- Pregunto un vieja secretaria al ver a la joven de pie mirando a todas partes.  
  
_ Deseo hablar con el gerente - Respondió Anna  
  
_ En este momento se encuentra en una reunión muy importante  
  
_ Eso no me interesa, necesito verle y es urgente- dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia.  
  
_ Lo siento, pero tengo ordenes...  
  
_ ¡ Quiero ver al gerente ahora y es lo que voy a hacer!- Exclamó Anna dirigiéndose al pasillo que la llevaría a su destino, pero la secretaria se interpuso.  
  
_ Le pediré, que por favor....  
  
La chica de cabellos rubios sentía cómo algo estaba a punto de explotar dentro de ella, miro a la anciana con los ojos encendidos y de un golpe la aparto de su camino. Ahora libre de molestias avanzo hasta llegar a una puerta con las palabras: gerente. Tomo la perilla y cuando estaba a punto de girarla escucho una discusión.  
  
_ ¡Tienen que averiguar quién ah caído en la poza ahora!  
  
_ Pero señor Hiroyuki... nosotros no tenemos idea de quién...  
  
_ ¡Es una orden Keitaro! ¡Quiero a ese sujeto muerto y lo quiero ya!  
  
_ Nosotros no somos asesinos_ Dijo Nobuo mirando a su compañero  
  
_ Ustedes no lo mataran, ya contrate a alguien para eso, lo único que les pido es el nombre del sujeto.  
  
_ Bueno eso es fácil, encontramos esto cerca de la poza- Dijo Keitaro entregándole lo que llevaba entre las manos.  
  
_ ¿un trapo de genero?... Eso no me dice nada  
  
_ sí pero en el interior dice: Anna Kyouyama, según averiguamos se esta hospedando aquí  
  
El corazón de la sacerdotisa se acelero repentinamente.  
  
_ Bien entonces es ella a quién buscamos  
  
_ No precisamente, esta registrada junto con un sujeto de nombre Yoh Asakura, es él a quién busca señor  
  
_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
_ Le hemos espiado y ella anda con un niño  
  
_ ¡Buen trabajo! Ahora a solucionar el problema...  
  
Anna ya había escuchado suficiente, salió corriendo, saco a Yoh de la guardería y huyo del lugar.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Se escuchaban los pasos apurados, los gritos, la quejas y los suspiros, esa mañana Fausto había salido temprano, pero antes desperto a lo jóvenes y les mando a realizar distintas actividades  
  
Horo Horo estaba limpiando el baño de mala gana, Ren enceraba el piso y Lyserg limpiaba, barría y pintaba la cocina.  
  
_ i-i Fausto fue muy cruel conmigo, ¡No queme la cocina a propósito!- Exclamo Lyserg con cascaditas bajo los ojos  
  
_ ¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó una suave voz a sus espaldas  
  
_ -_- sí, por favor- Dijo al voltear a ver a Jun  
  
La joven tomo la escoba y comenzó a barrer  
  
_ ¡Hermana! ¿Por qué lo ayudas a él y no a mi?- Preguntó Ren mientras pasaba velozmente encerando el suelo con un paño.  
  
_ Bueno es que... ¡me gusta el color de su pelo!- Exclamó la joven provocando la caída de su hermano.  
  
_ Me voy a tener que teñir para que me ayuden- Murmuró de cara contra el suelo  
  
_ No es necesario, ven yo te ayudo  
  
_ Gracias- Le dijo a Pilika con una sonrisa_ ¿Pero y tu hermano?  
  
_ Él ya esta siendo ayudado... si a eso se le puede llamar ayuda ¬¬  
  
_ ¿Eh?- El joven Chino se quedo confundido ante este comentario final  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
La sacerdotisa corría a gran velocidad con su pequeño prometido en la espalda  
  
_ Anna... ¿por qué vamos tan rápido?- Preguntó sujetándose con más fuerza del cuello de la joven  
  
_ Porque tienen una conspiración para matarte- Respondió alterada  
  
_ ahh... Los niños de la guardería hablaban del circo ¿Me puede llevar a uno?- Preguntó sonriendo levemente  
  
_ ...Yoh ¿Escuchaste que te quieren matar?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño  
  
_ Sí, Ya me dijo, ¿Pero me lleva al circo?- Volvió a preguntar suplicante.  
  
_ Los niños son inocentes, los niños son inocentes - Repetía Anna en un murmullo  
  
_ ¿Usted es un payaso?- La voz del infante llego a los oídos de la joven provocando una alteración mayor  
  
_ Los niños son un tesoro, lo niños son un tesoro  
  
_Es que como siempre anda con ese paño en la cabeza  
  
_ Matar a un niño es un crimen, matar a un niño es un crimen  
  
_ Cuanto falta para llegar, tengo hambre y va muy lento, podría correr más rápido??  
  
_ Si es que voy a la cárcel por asesinato serían unos veinte años- dijo en voz alta  
  
_ ¡Tengo hambre!- Se quejo mientras su estomago rugía  
  
_ Pero si hago meritos... podría salir antes de unos 10 años- Analizo mientras miraba de reojo a Yoh  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_ ¿Podrás con esto?- Preguntó desconfiadamente.  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro  
  
_ ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando?  
  
_ Bueno yo...  
  
_ ¡No me subestimes!, sólo dime a quién debo eliminar...  
  
_ Ten- Dijo entregándole una fotografía- Es él, su nombre es Yoh Asakura.  
  
_ Yoh... Asakura- susurró complacido- Será un placer deshacerme de él  
  
_ Contamos con ello... Hao  
  
continuara...  
  
Hao va en pos de Yoh! Que pasara? A que se refiere Pilika? Que ara Anna para proteger a su chibi prometido?  
  
Por fin!!! XD  
  
Akane: Se que tarde un poco... mucho! U_U Pido disculpas es que me estaba ocupando de otras cosas  
  
Ren: Las excusas agravan la falta  
  
Akane: ¬¬  
  
Lyserg: mmm... que es eso que traes?  
  
Akane: n_n Reviews!  
  
Todos: Queremos responder!  
  
Akane: °O°U.... de acuerdo pero no griten n_nUu  
  
Yoh: El primero es de Mako, esta bien te disculpo n_n  
  
Jun: Este... no fue una despedida de solteras precisamente... O_O  
  
Pilika: Fuimos a uno de esos locales... ._.  
  
Yoh: El siguiente es de Anna Asakura?? Tiene mi apellido eso significa que O///O ... dice que soy lindo n_n  
  
Anna: ¿Cariño maternal a esa cosa? T//T no!  
  
Akane: Ruki Makino, gracias por los buenos deseos y el apoyo  
  
Akane: El otro es de mi bro  
  
Pilika, Jun, Tamao: Estuvimos en la iglesia!! O///O (Mentir es malo)  
  
Akane: Este es de mi amiga Pam n_n, gracias por los comentarios  
  
Horo Horo: i-i Tamao se fue a ver a esos tipos, tienes razón no debería tener compasión!!  
  
Akane: Anna Kaoru Asakura Himura gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo que me das, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado n_n  
  
Akane: §Girl Magic del Anime§ Gracias por lo comentarios y cuenta con mi apoyo n_n  
  
Yoh: Este es de Kyouyama son muchas preguntas! O_O  
  
Akane: n_n A reponder!  
  
Yoh: so cute? Que eso Akane-San  
  
Akane: n_n Ere lindo  
  
Yoh: n_n... Naranja?! Yo quiero! (La toma y se la comienza a comer)  
  
Ren: Fausto no me da miedo y no rompí la puerta a propósito!! T_T  
  
Horo: Dice que soy sexy! (Horo sonríe y le comienzan sacar fotos)  
  
Lyserg: n_n No estoy molesto, te encanto?? O///O  
  
Anna: T_T No quiero a ninguno de los dos!! (Anna saca una foto de Yoh chibi y otra de adulto y las mira por largo rato)  
  
Akane: sí me demore, sí tenía virus, sí me encanta molestar y sí continuare el fic n_n  
  
Lyserg: El próximo es de Sarah Kerrigan, te pone de buen humor?... U_U a mi no, siempre me perjudican i-i  
  
Akane: Y el ultimo review n_n michelle-my.bell/Anna.SKTnoAY Que bueno que te esta gustando XD  
  
Yoh: O///O Que dices de mi y Anna?  
  
Anna: ¬//¬ durmiendo...  
  
Akane: Muchas gracias por todos lo reviews n_n Estoy muy feliz de que os haya gustado y para aquellos que no saben les invito a participar en Shamaniac:  
  



	5. Los planes de Hao

Advertencia me tome un café antes de escribir y son las 7:00 A.M XD y no eh dormido en toda la noche  
  
Capitulo 5: Los planes de Hao  
  
_ No hay nada mejor que la casería- rió Hao desplegando un plano sobre el suelo- Bien! eliminar a Yoh será muy fácil jajajajaja... ¿Anna? ... ¿será que ella esta con él?... no lo creo quién querría estar con un pobre perdedor como Yoh... ¿Pero y si esta?- rapidas imágenes de Anna pasaron por la mente del Shaman- mmm... ella es especial- murmuró mientras se le venía a la cabeza el recuerdo de aquella vez que le golpeo- . no!... si ella esta con él... grrr.... Ese maldito tiene mucha suerte, ahora tengo que cambiar mis planes.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Anna había echo las maletas, tenía todo guardado para largarse, pero...  
  
_ ¡Que haremos!... no te puedo dejar en ese estado- Exclamó mirando a Yoh de pies a cabeza  
  
_ ¿Por qué esta tan alterada?... debería tomarse las cosas con calma- Dijo tranquilamente mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.  
  
_ ¿Hola hay alguien ahí?- Dijo dándole un suaves golpecitos en la cabeza.  
  
_ Hola! n_n  
  
_ . ¡¿No ves que te quiere matar?!  
  
_ Yo se me defender  
  
_ Dejamos a Amidamaru en casa  
  
_ n_n Lo había olvidado  
  
_ ¡Ven! vamos a la biblioteca, hay puede haber información que nos ayude- Dijo Anna repentinamente mientras tomaba las maletas y bolsos.  
  
_ Pero estoy cansado, ¿Puedo tomar una siesta?  
  
_ "Por supuesto"... "Toma un larga y tranquila siesta", " Si vienen a matarte y te ven durmiendo seguro no te hacen nada"  
  
_ Muchas gracias, estaré en la habitación- Dijo restregándose los ojos, mientras Anna le miraba asesinamente  
  
_ ¡Es sarcasmo!- Exclamó frunciendo el ceño  
  
_ mmm... ¿Qué es eso?  
  
_ Es... _ ¡simplemente significa que no tomaras ninguna estúpida siesta!  
  
_ Pero acabas de decir...  
  
_ ¡Olvida lo que dije y vamos!- Le interrumpió a punto de estallar  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Limpiaba hábilmente cada rincón del lugar, luego se dirigió al W.C y comenzó a restregarlo con el trapo.  
  
_ ¿Joven Horo Horo le puedo ayudar?- Preguntó amablemente Tamao  
  
_ no- Respondió secamente sin apartar la mirada de lo que hacia  
  
_ ¿Usted esta molesto conmigo?  
  
_ no  
  
_ ¿Esta seguro?  
  
_ sí  
  
_ Es que... no lo demuestra- Dijo con tristeza  
  
_ Ya lo sé  
  
_ Estoy muy apenada por lo del otro día- Hizo una pausa y miro fijamente a Horo Horo_ Perdóneme!!- Exclamó en un tono de arrepentimiento.  
  
El chico le miro con sorpresa, dejo el paño a un lado y le sujeto por los hombros.  
  
_ ¿Cómo podría estar enfadado contigo? - Dijo embozando una dulce sonrisa  
  
_ ... Joven Horo Horo ¡Muchas gracias!  
  
_ Pero me debes prometer algo- Interrumpió  
  
_ ¿Algo?- Preguntó Tamao con curiosidad  
  
_ Sí!- respondió el joven mientras dejaba todo de lado y se ponía en pie con una expresión picarona_ Si vas a ver a alguien bailar va a ser a mi  
  
_... O//O  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_ La biblioteca es muy aburrida- Observo Yoh mientras sacaba el cuento del patito feo y le miraba sin animo.  
  
_ En vez de perder el tiempo, deberías estar buscando algo relacionado con esa poza- Dijo Anna mirándole de reojo  
  
_ sí...- Dijo con desgano dejando caer el libro- Ya voy  
  
Sobre uno de los estantes una sombra se deslizaba hábilmente  
  
_ Ahí estás Yoh- Murmuró Hao mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- y efectivamente esta con Anna, eso dificultará las cosas- sigilosamente salto de estante en estante hasta acercarse al pequeño que armaba casas con los libros.  
  
_ Tan pequeño e indefenso- Se deleito al verle jugar cómo un infante- Será cómo quitarle un dulce a un niño  
  
Yoh comenzó a mirar las ilustraciones de los libros detenidamente, se detuvo en una que tenía el dibujo de un león grande e imponente  
  
_ ToT Que miedo- Dijo mientras lo lanzaba lejos, Hao en ese preciso momento se abalanzaba en su contra y recibió el libro de lleno en la cara, perdió el equilibrio e impacto contra uno de los estantes, provocando una lluvia de libros comenzara a caer sobre él sepultándolo, Yoh aun en su mundo recibió el golpe de un libro en la cabeza y de inmediato comenzó a llorar.  
  
_ Anna- Bramo entre lagrimas, la Itako acudió de inmediato  
  
_¿Qué pasa ahora? - Preguntó claramente molesta  
  
_ Me cayo esto en la cabeza- Dijo entregándole el pesado libro de tapas gruesas, Anna lo miro detenidamente y una semi sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
  
_ Este es el libro que buscamos, buen trabajo Yoh  
  
El niño sonrió  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_ ¿A que se refiere joven Horo Horo?- Preguntó Tamao enrojeciendo y retrocediendo.  
  
_ Yo también se bailar y muy bien, te lo demostrare- Respondió guiñando un ojo  
  
_ No... no es necesario- Intento articular Tamao, pero ya era tarde Horo estaba de pie frente a ella.  
  
Comenzó a bailar animadamente, ella no apartaba la vista del joven se sentía hipnotizada, todo estaba normal hasta que Horo se despojo de su habitual chaqueta dejando su abdomen al descubierto.  
  
_ /// Joven Horo Horo! - Exclamó cerrando los ojos  
  
_ Que?- Preguntó este deteniéndose  
  
_ Se podría poner la chaqueta  
  
_ ¿Por qué linda Tamao te da pena verme así?- Preguntó acercándose a ella.  
  
_ Es que...no es sólo eso...- Balbuceo ella con dificultad_ Ellos también le están mirando- Dijo indicando al grupo que acababa de entrar al baño y le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.  
  
_ ¡Cómo entran sin avisar!?- Preguntó Horo Horo alterado mientras tomaba su chaqueta del suelo.  
  
_ No es lo que ustedes piensan- musito Tamao cual tomate  
  
Ren, Lyserg, Jun y Pilika seguían inmóviles en la puerta sin decir palabra.  
  
_ Creo que interrumpimos algo- Dijo Jun retirándose  
  
_ ¡Jamás pensé eso de mi hermano!- Pilika salió llorando del lugar  
  
_ ¡Eres un pervertido!- Exclamó Ren enfurecido mientras daba media vuelta.  
  
_ O_O Este yo... tengo trabajo en la cocina- Dijo Lyserg cerrando la puerta con suavidad  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Anna e Yoh se habían acomodado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca.  
  
_ Esto es- Murmuro la joven mirando con atención la pagina- Las poza de la juventud: La leyenda cuenta que todo aquel que se lave con las aguas de la legendaria poza rejuvenecerá instantáneamente, pero deben ser cuidados, el caer en la poza podría ser fatal- Al terminar esta frase los ojos de Anna se abrieron desmesuradamente.  
  
La única forma de revertir el efecto es bañándose nuevamente en las aguas con el único capaz de vencer la razón en siete días o aquellas victimas se quedaran en ese estado por el resto de sus vidas.  
  
_ vencedor de la razón, ¿quién es ese?- Preguntó Yoh con curiosidad.  
  
_ Yo no lo se...- Admitió Anna con preocupación  
  
_ Bueno, es el fin, me quedare así para siempre- Dijo con una risita  
  
_ Siete días ... ya ah pasado uno...bañarse... vencedor de la razón- La joven reflexionaba en voz alta sin prestar atención a las palabras de su prometido.  
  
El pequeño Yoh se bajo del asiento y comenzó a dar vuelta por los pasillos, en ese momento un pequeño rugido proveniente de su estomago le hizo sobresaltar.  
  
_ Tengo hambre-murmuró palpándose el abdomen - Mucha hambre!! ... Que es eso?_ Preguntó restregándose los ojos para asegurarse que no era una simple ilusión, entonces la vio, una naranja estaba flotando frente a sus ojos.  
  
_ Naranjita *¬* ...  
  
Yoh dio un salto y mordió la fruta, sin notar que un hilo la sostenía  
  
_ Ya cayo!- Exclamo Hao mientras subía a Yoh hasta la viga del techo con la caña de pescar, una vez que estuvo a su alcance lo tomo entre sus brazos, le tapo la boca y salió a toda velocidad de la biblioteca. Continuara.......  
  
Hao se a llevado al pequeño de Yoh ¡-¡  
  
Anna se dará cuenta a tiempo?  
  
Que esta haciendo Fausto?  
  
XD Todo esto en el próximo capitulo.  
  
Yoh: Akane se quedo dormida O_O  
  
Horo: Quién no son las 8:39 A.M y aun no se acuesta no ah dormido en toda la noche  
  
Ren: Con razón escribe puras estupideces  
  
Lyserg: Cómo ella no esta yo contestare los reviews!!  
  
Todos: nosotros Tambien!!  
  
Horo Horo: El primero es de Pam... Quién me ayuda?... Pues O//O Tamao.  
  
Yoh: Gracias por tus comentarios Pam! n_n Estoy seguro de que Akane esta muy feliz por ellos.  
  
Hao: El siguiente es de Anna Asakura, sí yo tenía que salir mis fans lo pidieron Ren: El siguiente es de Nassi, Estoy de acuerdo esa tres son unas pervertidas igual que Horo .  
  
Lyserg: El siguiente es de girl magic del anime. -_- Sí esa cocina era de mala calidad, O///O un beso?  
  
Horo: a mi también O///O  
  
Ren: O///O y a mi?  
  
Yoh: El siguiente es de Kyouyama: n_n Yo no molesto a Anna, ya que la quiero mucho  
  
Lyserg: O///O otro beso... Muchas... gracias (Esta todo rojo)  
  
Ren: Yo no la dejo, ella se fugo  
  
Horo Horo: O_O y yo que hice??  
  
Fausto: Cada cual arregla lo que destrozo  
  
Jun: _ Que miedo... esta bien  
  
Pilika: O///O Yo no me eh acercado a Ren... lo juro!  
  
Tamao: señorita Kyouyama a que se refiere con eso? O///O  
  
Hao: El siguiente es de Anna Kyouyama. Si lo sé soy lindo pero malvado XD jajaja  
  
Yoh: n_n Yo le gusto más  
  
Hao: ¬¬ Tamao: El siguiente es de Horo Horo O///O  
  
Anna: Si quiero matar a Yoh es mi problema //  
  
Yoh: El siguiente es de Anna_Mitch ;.; si me quiere matar que malo, no?  
  
Hao: XD Son todos unos debiles! Wajaja  
  
Yoh: El siguiente es de la sister de Akane  
  
Hao: Si soy yo! Despídanse de Yoh jajaja  
  
Lyserg: EL siguiente es de Anna Kaoru, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, estoy seguro de que Akane agradece tu apoyo  
  
Ren: no lo podemos saber sigue durmiendo  
  
Horo Horo: El siguiente es de Shinishi... a que te refieres con todos?? Tiene más??  
  
Lyserg: más? O_O  
  
Hao: El siguiente es de Tako, Estoy tan malo como siempre y si muy feliz de poder matar a Yoh XD jajaja  
  
Lyserg: Tako me mando un beso y un abrazo O///O (se desmaya)  
  
Yoh: A mi también me manda un beso n//n  
  
Manta: O///O y ami  
  
Fausto: n_n A mi también Yoh: Muchas gracias por su reviews Akane esta muy feliz  
  
Hao esta pateando a la autora a ver si despierta (misión imposible)  
  
Todos: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo 


	6. Hao es malvado?

Capitulo 6: Hao es malvado?  
  
Anna seguía mirando las ilustraciones del libro  
  
_ ¿Qué será, qué será?... aquel que vence la razón- reflexiono en voz alta_ ¿Qué crees tú?- Preguntó mirando sobre su hombro, pero sólo vio la silla abandonada.  
  
_ Este niño me sacara canas verdes . YOH!?- Le llamo, comenzando a buscar por todos lo pasillos, bajo todas la mesas y en cada rincón.  
  
_ ¿Dónde se habrá metido?  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Hao soltó a Yoh y le miró maliciosamente  
  
_ Por fin... acabare contigo insecto- dijo con una voz amenazante, el niño sólo le respondió con una mirada de curiosidad y luego una sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro  
  
_ Tío Hao!- Exclamó tirandose a sus brazos  
  
_ ¿Ti.....o?? ¿¡Qué pasa contigo estás enfermo!?- Preguntó alterado alejando al pequeño de un empujón  
  
_ ¡-¡ - Yoh se golpeo bruscamente contra el suelo- Buaaaaa... me duele mucho  
  
_ . Oh no!... no llores!!- Gritó enfadado  
  
_ ¡-¡............ snif........ BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!... tú malo... me has gritado.. BUAAAAA!!!- Estalló en lagrimas  
  
_ no, no ,no... ¿Cómo le hizo Anna para soportar esta "cosa"?- Se preguntó mentalmente mirando a Yoh con furia_ piensa, piensa...  
  
Hao se acercó al niño y lo abrazo  
  
_ ya... err . no gritare más, pero dejas de llorar- Dijo con dificultad disimulando algo de dulzura.  
  
_ esta... bien- musito escondiendo la cara entre las vestimentas de Hao .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Dos jóvenes se encontraban en el lugar sentados, espalda contra espalda y con un suave tono rojizo en la mejillas.  
  
_ Joven Horo Horo... yo le quería decir que...- hablo Tamao interrumpiendo el silencio en el que estaban sumidos  
  
_ Dime...  
  
_ Yo le quería decir que me gusto mucho... // Cómo bailo- La joven apretó los ojos y enrojeció notoriamente, provocando una risita de parte de Horo.  
  
_ cuando quieras Tamao... pero espero que la próxima vez no me vean los demás .  
  
_ U///U Sí, para mí también fue algo penoso...  
  
_ La próxima vez... será imposible que nos vean- Dijo sutilmente  
  
_ ¿A qué se refiere?  
  
_ Ya verás....  
  
_ ¿A que se referirá con eso?- Preguntó Ren frunciendo el ceño  
  
_ me preguntó lo mismo- murmuró Jun  
  
_ U_U Jamás lo pensé de mi hermano  
  
Los tres estaban detrás de la puerta intentando escuchar la conversación de ambos jóvenes, mientras Lyserg seguía en la cocina.  
  
_ ToT Dos murallas más, sólo dos!- Se quejaba con la brocha entre las manos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
_ ¿Por qué me pediste a mi que te acompañara?- Preguntó Manta levantando la vista para conseguir ver a su acompañante.  
  
_ Cómo eres él que menos daño a echo a la casa, decidí que vinieras conmigo, además tu estás más interesados en la ciencias que los demás- Respondió Fausto con una sonrisa  
  
_ Ya veo- murmuró mientras miraba fascinado las maquinas e inventos que habían por todas partes- ¿A que vinimos hasta acá?  
  
_ Bueno este es un concurso de ciencias y e traído mi invento  
  
_ AH!- Exclamó con admiración- ¿Y habrá algún premio?  
  
_ Sí, es dinero, no es que tenga la necesidad en estos momentos, pero... lo necesito para arreglar la casa...  
  
_ ¡ Es cierto!- Exclamó imaginando a Anna golpearlo- ¿Y cual es tu invento?  
  
_ Este- Dijo enseñándole sonriente un pequeño objeto  
  
_ ¿Un reloj? ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Una pantalla de televisión? ¿Un teléfono? - Preguntaba emocionado- Debe ser algo realmente especial  
  
_ Te equivocas... no es un reloj- dijo Fausto enigmáticamente  
  
_ ¿Entonces?  
  
_ Es una bomba compacta  
  
_ O_O.....A mi me parece un reloj- Dijo mirándolo de cerca.  
  
_ No lo es... sino...- Fausto se vio interrumpido por la pequeña alarma del objeto ti ti ti, ti ti ti- O_o.... Tienes razón, es un reloj!!- Grito mirándolo más de cerca... eso significa que la bomba...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Ambos estaban en un parque, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.  
  
_ Bien, no te muevas... así no dolerá más- Advirtió acercándose al niño.  
  
Yoh apretó los ojos con fuerza, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.  
  
_ Ya- Hao puso un algodón con agua oxigenada sobre la herida que él pequeño se había echo al caer por el empujón- Así no se infectara.  
  
_ Arde ToT- Se quejo Yoh mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.  
  
_ No seas llorón ¬¬ .... . Odio los llantos, me irritan!  
  
_ Es que arde MUCHO ToT  
  
_ es por tu bien, ya deja de quejarte- Dijo apartando el algodón y mirándole molesto.  
  
_ ¿Tío Hao para que me vino a buscar?  
  
_ _ Pues yo... yo... quería...¡¡MIRA!!- Exclamó indicando el cielo  
  
Yoh volteo de inmediato a ver el vació, Hao aprovecho que estaba de espaldas y acerco su mano al cuello del niño, una mirada invadida de maldad se apodero de él, seguida de una tenebrosa sonrisa capaz de asustar al más valiente.  
  
- mmm... no she ve nadita - La dulce voz del infante traspaso los oídos del malvado Hao, su mirada de asesino se borro repentinamente dando paso a una confusión mezclada con impotencia y coraje  
  
_ ¿Por qué no puedo?- Se preguntó mentalmente dejando caer su brazo y alejándose de Yoh.  
  
_ Tío Hao, yo no veo nada- Dijo mirándole con curiosidad  
  
_ .......... Mejor olvídalo- Se tranquilizo dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación- nunca pensé que algo fuera más poderoso que yo -- musito.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
_ Termine por fin- Dijo Lyserg secándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo- Ya pinte la cocina- salió del lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
Avanzo por el pasillo buscando a los demás con la mirada, se detuvo frente a una habitación abrió la puerta y se asomo con curiosidad.  
  
_ nunca había visto este lugar- Murmuró al poner un pie dentro  
  
_ Vaya O_O- Dijo con asombro al ver la cosas que habían: libros, esqueletos y muchos aparatos de medicina- Sorprendente  
  
Se acerco a un estante y observo cada cosa con admiración.  
  
_ ¿Qué es ese sonido?- se preguntó aguzando el oído tic tac, tic tac, tic tac - Que curioso... parece un reloj- musito acercando una mano temblorosa al objeto.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
_ Pero señorito Ren  
  
_ Bason obedece, entra ahí tu puedes atravesar esa puerta sin ser detectado- Ordeno indicando la entrada al baño.  
  
_ No esta bien espiar a los demás, ¿Verdad Amidamaru?- Preguntó buscando defensa por parte de su compañero fantasmal _ sí, no esta bien  
  
_ Son un par de cobardes eso es todo- Se quejo Ren molesto  
  
_ Déjalo así hermano, ya no importa- Lo tranquilizo Jun con una sonrisa  
  
_ Hermano ¡-¡ .......- Pilika seguía traumada.  
  
_ Esta bien _- Dijo el joven con resignación.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Lyserg lo tomo entre sus manos y le miro con una sonrisa  
  
_ Debe ser un reloj muy especial... me pregunto para que servirá este botoncito- Murmuró mientras presionaba la pequeña pieza, al momento se encendió una luz, seguida de un fuerte silbido.  
  
_ O_o Vaya que extraña es esta cosa- Lo miro más detenidamente_ que es??.... 60, 59, 58, 57, 56... ._. no sabía que hubieran relojes con cuenta regresiva.  
  
Continuara.......  
  
Que le pasa al malvado de Hao? Que pasara con Lyserg?  
  
Para el proximo capitulo será XD  
  
Akane: ¡-¡ De regreso al colegio, sí... se me acabaron la vacaciones por eso tarde en subir la continuación, Pido disculpas. Por esto responderé los reviews más resumidamente.  
  
Yoh: Yo ayudo!  
  
Ren: y yo ¬¬ por esta vez tengo compasión de la escritora  
  
Todos: sí, ayudaremos a Akane!  
  
Akane: gracias Sabr por tus comentarios n_n  
  
Lyserg: Cómo vez en este capitulo salgo un poco más  
  
Hao: XD El malvado Hao en acción.... ¬¬ Akane arruina mi reputación  
  
Ren: El siguiente es de Nass n_n ,hola... estoy de acuerdo Horo es una idiota . y si Akane tarda con los capítulos yo también le tirare algo encima.  
  
Akane: O_O  
  
Yoh: El siguiente es de Uriko * Masca una naranja* Están muy buenas n_n gracias  
  
Akane: vieja?? O_O  
  
Horo: U///U Akane por qué me hiciste eso? No me quieres?  
  
Akane:^ ^U no es eso Hororito  
  
Lyserg: El siguiente es de Horo Horo... yo no opine porque _ me quede sin habla y cómo ves ya se sabe dónde estaba Manta (Sabes?? Akane no tenía eso planes... pero es que se olvido de Man..) "Golpe a Lyserg" x_x  
  
Yoh: El siguiente es de Anna Kyouyama... ToT No quieres cuidarme así cómo estoy???  
  
Hao: XD Quién querría eres una molestia  
  
Yoh: ToT Tío Hao!  
  
Horo Horo: El siguiente es de Sarah Kerrigan _ Por qué todo el mudo habla de mi baile???  
  
Tamao: U///U Es que fue muy bonito  
  
Horo Horo: O///O  
  
Akane: La preguntas de Kyouyama! Todos listos?  
  
Todos: Sí!  
  
Yoh: ToT Sí me dolió quiero consuelo  
  
Ren: O///O Pilika???  
  
Lyserg: n///n Tiene fotos mías y me manda cariños  
  
Hao: XD sí! Soy malo y eliminare a Yoh!  
  
Akane: ¬¬ sí, cómo no  
  
Hao: ._.  
  
Fausto: n_n Gracias por el beso  
  
Pilika: O//O acercarme?  
  
Tamao: /// No diga eso señorita Kyouyama  
  
Akane: Aun no se cuantos capítulos serán, se suponía que serian cómo 4 O_O pero se me alargo un poquito, un dibujo? ... n_n no es mala idea  
  
Horo Horo: el siguiente es de Tamao n_n Sí, que tonto fue Yoh para caer en esa.  
  
Yoh: ToT  
  
Anna: yo no lo deje el se fue solito _  
  
Yoh: sí un besito para Tamao n.n  
  
Anna: ¬¬  
  
Hao: Sakura Himura XD besos! Soy admirable  
  
Horo Horo: No Pam ToT no estoy loco  
  
Tamao: n///n Tengo suerte  
  
Yoh: El siguiente es de Maru n_n cree que soy tierno  
  
Horo Horo: ToT Todos me dicen pervertido  
  
Hao: yeah soy sexy  
  
Akane: Si hermanita lo continuare ^.^ gracias por tus comentarios  
  
Lyserg: El siguiente es de Jo- Chan. Que bueno que te haya gustado, ._. ni yo sé que pasara conmigo  
  
Akane: Lain cómo ves me apure en subir el capitulo tal y cómo me pediste n_n espero te guste.  
  
O_O Me tengo que ir bye! 


	7. La destrucción

Les aviso que al principio habrá mucho cambio de escena xD ..... ._. puede resultar un poco molesto  
  
Capitulo 7:La destrucción  
  
Los ojos de Lyserg se abrieron al máximo al leer sobre la cuenta regresiva tiempo restante para detonación.  
  
_ Oo Es una bomba! - Exclamó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación  
  
_ SALGAN TODOS HAY UNA BOMBA!!- Gritó al ver a los demás en el pasillo  
  
_ ¬¬ bomba dices?- Preguntó Ren malhumorado- No estoy para tus bromas  
  
_ O.O Bomba?- Pilika sale corriendo asustada y se tira por la ventana  
  
_ ._. vaya! Ella si me creyó... que digo? . ES VERDAD HAY UNA BOMBA!!- Exclama mientras toma a Ren del brazo, lo levanta y lo tira por la ventana y seguido sale él, cayendo sobre el joven chino y una inconsciente Pilika.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_ ¿Por qué harán tanto ruido allá afuera? Preguntó Tamao cambiando disimuladamente de tema  
  
_ Eso no tiene importancia linda Tamao- Murmura Horo Horo acercándose a ella  
  
_ O///O... podría ser algo importante, será mejor ir a ver- dice retrocediendo  
  
_ No más importante que esto_ musito el tomándole de los hombros para que no se escapara  
  
_ Joven... Horo Horo- Murmuró antes de cerrar lo ojos y sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_ Pasara algo antes de que lleguemos?- Pregunta Manta entre jadeos  
  
_ Nunca se sabe, todo es posible, esperemos que nadie se haya metido en mi habitación  
  
_ Esta bien escondida?  
  
_ O.O Sobre mi mueble es estar bien escondida, verdad?  
  
_ o_o Sobre el mueble?!- Exclama Manta acelerando el paso  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_ Esta broma te va a salir muy cara . - Le regaña Ren enfurecido  
  
_ Estamos muy cerca debemos alejarnos o la explosión no alcanzara- Dice Lyserg en tono valiente tomando a Pilika entre sus brazos y corriendo lo más lejos posible, mientras Ren le sigue calmadamente con el ceño fruncido  
  
_" explosión, bomba . ah visto demasiada televisión"- Piensa mirándole enfadado.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _ Que sed tenía n_n - Jun deja escapar un suspiro mientras hace a un lado el vaso- Lyserg ya pinto todo, que bien- Dice admirando la muralla y pasando la mano.  
  
_ o_o Estaba fresca!- grita mirando su mano manchada de pintura- =_= Espero que no se moleste -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_ Joven Horo Horo, por qué me beso? O///O  
  
_ n_n Esto podría significar el comienzo de "algo" - Dice picaronamente  
  
_ ¿Algo? O///O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_ Ahí está!!- Exclamó Manta apuntando la pensión- y sigue en pie!  
  
_ Llegamos?... n_n Que bien, no paso nada malo- Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en el rostro de Fausto -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Un ruido ensordecedor provoca que Ren volteara, sus ojos se abren por completo al ver la pensión Asakura volar en pedazos.  
  
_ Esto no es posible ...- Murmuró Ren sin poder creerlo  
  
_ =_= Bueno, al menos supere el haber quemado la cocina...  
  
_ O.O Manta, dime por favor que lo que veo son fuegos artificiales- Dijo Fausto mirando la casa destruirse frente a él.  
  
_ o_o Yo soy feliz con que me digan que Anna se retraso  
  
_ =_= no era broma??- Preguntó Ren aún sin creer lo que veían sus ojos  
  
_ No ._.- Respondió Lyserg mirando de reojo a la joven que dormía en sus brazos  
  
_ o_o !!! cierto!!!! ToT Hermana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??- Grito Ren a todo pulmón  
  
_ O.O  
  
_ o___o  
  
_ O_O  
  
_ o_- - Pilika acababa de recuperar el conocimiento- HERMANOOOO!!! ToT- Exclamó sobresaltando a Lyserg quien la dejo caer sin darse cuenta- =_= auch  
  
_ Me olvide de los demás- Dijo Lyserg cruzándose de brazos-... bueno, que se le va hacer O.O  
  
_ Cómo que "QUE SE LE VA A HACER"?- Ren saco su lanza y le apunto- Bason!- El espíritu apareció de inmediato  
  
_ Ren n_n¡ tranquilízate- Dijo Manta acercándosele con una sonrisa  
  
_ Oye Lyserg- Llamó Fausto  
  
_ O_O sí?  
  
_ La bomba era tan pequeña que no te costaba nada lanzarla lejos de la pensión  
  
_ O.O Bueno... ahora que lo dices... ._. no pensé en eso  
  
_ Idiota! .- Ren se acerco a él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa- Esto jamás te lo perdonare  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Anna miraba bajo la mesa, tras los muebles, preguntaba a aquellos que pasan junto a ella, pero nada sabía del paradero de Yoh.  
  
Se devolvió al lugar en el que lo vio por ultima vez  
  
_"piensa... ¿por dónde se abría ido él?"- Anna comenzó a gatear en línea recta por el pasillo, cuando la vio, una pequeña cáscara de naranja - Yoh...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Hao se encontraba cruzado de brazos pensando en que hacer con el pequeño, durante unos momentos planeaba cómo matarlo, pero no tardo en sacar esos pensamientos y verse a si mismo en compañía de Anna cuidando del pequeño Yoh, cómo si fuese su hijo.  
  
Llevándolo al colegio, saliendo juntos al cine y.... "pero en que estás pensando" - Una voz salió de lo profundo de sus pensamientos y le hizo sobresaltar  
  
Miro de reojo al pequeño que jugaba con un bicho que pasaba por ahí  
  
_ Mi maldad sobresale ante su inocencia a y ternura... Yo necesito que alguien así me acompañe no un día o dos... sino toda mi vida tengo que superar ese defecto y demostrar que eh cambiado... xD pero amo la maldad... o_ auch!- Hao volteo y vio a Yoh tirando de su cabello- Suéltame niño!  
  
El pequeño sonrió divertido  
  
_ Tío Hao, ya volvemos con Anna?, la extraño mucho  
  
_ Con Anna...- Hao recordó repentinamente que debía deshacerse de él  
  
"mata al niño" escuchó en su mente .Alargo una mano hasta él obedeciendo a aquella voz interna "mátalo ya" sonrió maliciosamente "si acabas con el tendrás aquella tranquilidad que tanto buscas" le tomó de la cabeza "Sí no hay nadie más fuerte que yo, estaré siempre tranquilo" Yoh lo vio cómo una caricia y sonrió "no, no es verdad" arrepentido le aparto el cabello desordenado de los ojos "Ahora estoy tranquilo, esto es para mi la tranquilidad??" y él también sonrió  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Ren sostenía a Lyserg del cuello de la vestimenta y lo zamarreaba con furia.  
  
_ Mi hermana murió por tu culpa!!- Exclamaba mareando cada vez más al joven ingles.  
  
_ Ren tranquilízate- Dijo serenamente Fausto  
  
_ ... Es que yo no lo puedo creer...- Murmuró Ren soltando a Lyserg y apretando los ojos para no dejar escapar las lagrimas  
  
_ ¿ Que no crees Ren?... ¿Acaso estabas preocupado por mi?- Preguntó Jun sonriendo  
  
_ Her...mana... estás bien  
  
_ Por supuesto!!- Exclamó acercándose y abrazando a su hermano_ El espíritu de este Samurai me ayudo  
  
_ Oye que haces?... Suéltame!- Exclamó separándose de su hermana con las mejillas rojas y dirigiéndole una mirada a Amidamaru-Te lo agradezco- Murmuró dándole la espalda.  
  
_ Olvidan a mi hermano!!- Exclamó Pilika llamando la atención de los presente quienes sólo le miraron con tristeza.  
  
_ Debemos buscar sus restos entre los escombros...- Murmuró Ren  
  
_ ¿acaso... insinúas que mi hermano... ESTA MUERTO?!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_ No regresaremos con Anna, de ahora en adelante serás mi discípulo- Dijo Hao al pequeño que le miro con lagrimas en los ojos- no seas llorón estarás mucho mejor conmigo que con ella  
  
_ Es que yo... La quiero muchito!! ToT  
  
_ . no llores te dicen!!- Exclamó alterado  
  
_ ToT Buaaaa!!... no lo puedo evitar!  
  
Hao se acerco a él rápidamente lo sujeto del brazo con fuerza, unos escondidos entre ramas y arbustos se exaltaron de inmediato, temiendo que el niño saliera lastimado.  
  
_ No te atrevas Hao....!!!- Grito Anna abalanzándose contra él, pero se detuvo al ver a Hao abrazar a Yoh y consolarlo con una sonrisa_ o_o Quién eres tú??!!  
  
_Anna!- Exclamó Hao adelantándose y escondiendo a Yoh tras su espalda- Que haces aquí?  
  
_ Vengo a que me devuelvas a MI prometido  
  
Continuara.........  
  
Que pasara con Horo Horo? Que esta pasando con los sentimientos de Hao? Anna recupera a Yoh?  
  
Será para el próximo capitulo.  
  
Akane: =_= Que capitulo más raro  
  
Hao: . Cómo me haces algo así?!! Yo no soy bueno!! Lo aseguro!!  
  
Yoh: por qué te da pena ser bueno con los demás?  
  
Hao: ¬¬ no tengo porque responder tu estúpida pregunta  
  
Akane: xD en vez de perder el tiempo discutiendo, por qué no me ayudan a responder estos... *-* hermosos reviews  
  
Horo horo: Sí! admiradoras ^o^!!  
  
Ren: ¬¬ sí claro, cómo no  
  
Akane: ¬¬ paren con eso de una vez... ok, el primero es de Tamao, n_n gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capitulo te guste.  
  
Yoh: n_n (Le manda otro besito)  
  
Anna: ¬¬* ya basta  
  
Hao: . yo no me ablando, todo es culpa de esta niña que mancha mi imagen con sus estúpidos fics!!  
  
Akane: ¬¬ Por decir eso te ganaste el darle un beso en la mejilla a Yoh xD en el próximo capitulo!  
  
Hao: Oo ..... . no!! Que repugnante!  
  
*Akane se rie*  
  
Akane: Hao por qué no lees el proximo?  
  
Hao: _ de acuerdo.... o_o Maru dice que por dentro soy uno osito!! UoU!! Esto es el colmo!!.... Pero por lo menos tiene buen gusto, dice que soy sexy... ni...ñero?!!! * Hao se desmaya *  
  
Akane: o_o pobrecito...  
  
Ren: n_n gracias  
  
Horo Horo: Hentai??!! O.O... pero si yo soy tan inocente =.=, por qué me dices pervertido?  
  
Lyserg: El siguiente es de Sabr n_n gracias por los besos y abrazos  
  
Hao: xD Sí que tiene buen gusto!!  
  
Akane: ¬¬ no que estabas desmayado?  
  
Hao: El siguiente es de Anna Kyouyama o.o Lindo? . Espero que no sea en el sentido de buena persona  
  
Akane: claro que te lo regalo  
  
Hao: ¬¬  
  
Ren: El siguiente es de MI Nassi ¬¬ no se acerquen los demás.  
  
Todos: o.o que posesivo...  
  
Ren: Sí Nass no lo espió más... Nass... v///v te gustaría que nos espiaran a nosotros?  
  
Akane: o.o * Tose disimuladamente * n_nU Claro que lo terminare creo que me quedan cómo dos capítulos  
  
Akane: el siguiente es de mi Sis! n_n  
  
Ren, Yoh, Lyserg, Horo Horo: Creo que deberías decidirte por uno, no?  
  
Akane: n_n Gracias Sakura Himura, claro que lo continuare  
  
Hao: * se saca fotos y firma autógrafos * sí... sé que soy apuesto!, oye linda que te parece si tu y yo salimos un día de estos... * Akane le tira la oreja *  
  
Akane: ¬¬ para con eso  
  
Hao: Acaso estás celosa?  
  
Akane: no! O///O cómo crees?  
  
Hao: xD te sonrojaste Akane? Te gusto te gusto!  
  
Akane: -//- ... * estornuda casualmente* El siguiente es de Tako!! n___n Gracias por todo tu apoyo, prometo avisar a la próxima  
  
Manta: Me mando un beso o///o nunca nadie me manda besos a mi  
  
Fausto: n_n Gracias señorita Tako * Elisa le tira la oreja * -_o auch, es cierto le recuerdo que estoy casado  
  
Lyserg: n_n Gracias señorita Tako, yo también le mando un beso  
  
Hao: // por qué todos me tratan de lindo? Soy malo, malo!!  
  
Yoh: Gracias Taku  
  
Akane: Tako, con "o"  
  
Yoh: sí eso, n_n Tako  
  
Akane: El siguiente es de mi bro, claro que seguiré! * Aparece la súper aura de Akane *  
  
Lyserg: =_= Demasiado tarde, ya no existe pensión  
  
Akane: Este es de Sarah **^-^** que bueno que te guste, espero que este capitulo no destiña U.U  
  
Horo Horo: Akane por qué quieres que lea este review?  
  
Akane: n_n Sólo hazlo  
  
Horo Horo: Este es de Pam, n_n Gracias por tus comentarios  
  
Akane: ¬¬ eso es todo lo que le puedes decir?  
  
Horo: O///O eh?  
  
Akane: U.U Hermanita javi Javiii ToT No te enojes conmigoooooo, espero que este capitulo te guste  
  
Lyserg: El siguiente es de Brenda_Chan U.U Tienes razón... ToT Anna me matara  
  
Akane: Sí, es increíble como se me ah alargado el fic ._.  
  
Ren: Con razón es tan latero  
  
Akane: ToT Que malo  
  
Hao: Estoy de acuerdo .  
  
Yoh: A mi me gusta n_n  
  
Akane: Gracias Yoh *-*  
  
Hao: Bueno este es de Rally, dice que me ama, si es así por qué no salimos un día de estos? n_~  
  
Akane: ¬¬ Eres un peligro Hao. Cómo ves ya lo encontré mi pobre capitulo estaba perdido U.U  
  
Hao: ¬¬ entonces por qué diablos lo tenías que encontrar?  
  
Akane: U.U Que malo eres  
  
Bueno espero que le haya gustado este capitulo n_n y agradezco todos vuestros hermoso reviews *-* , nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.  
  
Hao: =_= Esta tortura continuara..... 


	8. que paso con Horo?

_ ¡¿ Por qué?!-Le preguntó entre lagrimas  
  
_ No lo sé... pero creo que fue porque te quiero- Contestó con voz débil dedicándole una ultima sonrisa antes de desplomarse sobre ella.  
  
_ Horo Horo!!!- Exclamó Tamao rodeándole protectoramente con sus brazos y mojándole la cabellera con sus lagrimas- ¿Qué has hecho?... tonto  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_ Hermano!!- Gritó Pilika con desesperación apoyándose en Ren  
  
_ O////O... no te.... preocupes... ya verás que todo estará bien- Musitó el joven chino entrecortadamente, acariciándole la cabeza.  
  
Jun le miró de reojo, sonrió maliciosamente y disimuladamente se acerco a Lyserg.  
  
_ Él... se aprovecha de la situación- Le murmuró al oído  
  
_ ¿Eh?... ¿En verdad lo cree?- Preguntó Lyserg mirando a la pareja que se había fundido en un abrazo  
  
_ Por supuesto, él no demuestra aquellos sentimientos con facilidad- Explicó Jun mientras se acariciaba la muñeca.  
  
_ Ve veo...- Musitó desviando la mirada hacia la lastimada muñeca de la joven_ Le pasó algo ahí?- Preguntó indicándola.  
  
_ Bueno... debo aceptar que me duele mucho ;.;  
  
_ Permítame ver- Dijo amablemente tomándole la mano con suavidad.  
  
_ Eres muy amable- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa de gratitud- (realmente funciona esto de dar lastima!!)- Pensó mientras miraba a Ren quien le secaba las lagrima a Pilika  
  
Cerca de los escombros de la pensión una sombra se mantenía paralizada.  
  
_ No es verdad!!!!!! .... ToT Esto, esto es una pesadilla!!!!!!- exclamó Manta tomando un trozo del ex tejado en cada manito y mirándoles ahogado en lagrimas- T-T Anna nos matará!!  
  
_ *-* Tomaste nota Elisa?? Esa explosión fue perfecta!! - Exclamaba Fausto con emoción mirando los destrozos que su gran invento había dejado.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_ SUELTALO!! ¬¬ Es MÍ prometido!!!- Exclamó Anna tirando a Yoh de la manito  
  
_ NO!! Él ahora es mí discípulo!!- Grito Hao tirando de la mano libre del pequeño Yoh  
  
_ U.U No she peleen....- Musito Yoh con tristeza  
  
_ ¬¬ sueltalo!!!  
  
_ ¬¬ Sueltalo tú!!!  
  
_ ToT No peleen!!  
  
_ No estoy para juegos!!!- Estalló Anna golpeando con todo su poder a Hao y mandándolo a volar.  
  
_por qué hiciste eso ToT?!- Preguntó Yoh entre sollozos  
  
_ Por el simple echo de que es Hao ¬¬  
  
_ Eres mala!!- Exclamó entre la grimas el pequeño Yoh- no puedes sentir nada por nadie!!!  
  
_ ... así es... no siento nada por nadie y me gusta ser así...- murmuró aparentando frialdad, pero una pequeña lagrima que rodó por su mejilla la delato, Yoh le había lastimado con aquellas palabras.  
  
_ Anna...- Murmuró el pequeño intentando acercarse, pero ella volteo dándole la espalda- Perdón- Dijo tomándole la mano y tirando de ella- perdóneme por favor...  
  
Anna le miró de reojo, noto que el pequeño intentaba alcanzar su rostro, pero por su estatura le era imposible, sin quererlo, casi por inercia se arrodillo frente a él, quedando su mirada fija en la del pequeño, él le sonrió y abrazo delicadamente la cabeza hundiéndola en su pecho.  
  
_ tonto...- murmuró antes de comenzar a llorar casi de una forma desesperada... .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_ Yo dirigiré la búsqueda, nos separaremos en grupos: yo iré con Pilika, Fausto con Jun y Lyserg con Manta  
  
_ ¬¬ ¿Y quién te ha autorizado a ser el líder hermano?- Preguntó Jun mirando de Reojo a Fausto, quién seguía embelesado con los trozos de techo regados por todos lados.  
  
_ Es necesario un líder que tenga mis capacidades...- Respondió Ren mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermana.  
  
_ ¬¬ Bueno, pues yo quiero ir con Pilika, tú ve con Fausto...  
  
_ ¬¬ Yo decido los grupos  
  
_ ¬¬ no estoy de acuerdo  
  
_ ¬¬** Pues ese es TÚ problema... a mí no me metas  
  
_ ¬¬** Claro que es tú problema, tú decidiste que fuese con Fausto  
  
Ambos hermanos estaban tan concentrados en su discusión, que no notaron cómo un lastimado Horo Horo y una asustada Tamao salían a sus espaldas de entre los escombros.  
  
_ ¬¬ Yo ire con Pilika y punto final- Exclamó Ren  
  
_ Eres un prepotente!! _  
  
Horo Horo y Tamao se sentaron apoyados en el árbol y miraron a ambos hermanos discutir, primero sobre como les buscarían y luego que harían en caso de encontrarles heridos.  
  
_ Y en caso de que estemos muertos de hambre ¿nos traerían comida?- Preguntó Horo Horo acompañado del sonido de su estomago.  
  
_ Hermano!! - Exclamó Pilika al escuchar la leve voz de Horo Horo_ Estás bien!!!  
  
_ cuidado... - musito Horo al sentir los brazos de Pilika rodeándole- parece que me rompí entero- efectivamente, tenía heridas amplias y profundas y varios de sus huesos se habían roto bajo los cimientos , en cambio Tamao no tenía ningún rasguño, claro físicamente, porque ella estaba segura que necesitaría un psicólogo.  
  
_ En eso no hay problema....- Se escucho la suave voz de Fausto en torno a ambos chicos- El medico ya esta aquí, Elisa!!- Exclamó, provocando la inmediata aparición de su esposa con sus herramientas de trabajo  
  
_ ^^U Fausto no creo que sea nece..... OO- Todo fue tan rapido que Horo Horo no noto en que momento tanto medico cómo enfermera cayeron sobre él  
  
Todo el resto se dedico a escuchar los gritos, quejidos y oraciones (O_O) del joven ainu.  
  
_ Todo es mi culpa joven Horo Horo- Se lamentaba Tamao en un rincón a punto del colapso nervioso, mientras Jun le consolaba en compañía de Lyserg. Ren sólo miraba el vació  
  
_ El idiota de Loro Loro arruinó la búsqueda que tanto tarde en organizar- Murmuraba apunto de tomar al norteño y meterlo el mismo entre los escombros.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Abrió los ojos sin saber, cómo cuando y por qué había llegado hasta ahí, veloces imágenes de Anna dándole un feroz golpe en la cara pasaron por su mente.  
  
_ .... me ganaron??... _ NO!! Nadie puede vencer al poderoso Hao y menos aún una niña!!... aunque hablamos de Anna- Reflexiono incorporándose y acariciándose la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe  
  
_ Yoh iré por ti y serás mi discípulo... también por ti Anna y verás como te conviertes en mi esposa... xD jajajaja!! - Río estruendosamente momentos antes que el camión de basura en el que había caído lo dejara caer en el tiradero.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Anna tomo a Yoh entre sus brazos y lo subió a sus hombros  
  
_ Nuestro tiempo se acaba debemos darnos prisa....- Susurro la sacerdotisa.  
  
_Debo sed un podblema pada usted...- Se lamento Yoh apoyando su cabeza en la de Anna.  
  
_ Sí! lo eres... Me causas demasiadas molestias  
  
_ T.T Que sinceda...  
  
_ Y no hables así!! Habla bien!! ¬¬  
  
_ No quiedo!! Me guta hablad así ^-^  
  
_ ¬¬ como quieras, adelante habla mal todo lo que quieras!!  
  
_ Pero cada vez que lo hagas te daré un tirón de orejas  
  
_ O_O!!!..... ToT Que cruel...  
  
Anna detuvo sus pasos frente al centro de aguas termales  
  
_ Dormiremos aquí, es el lugar más cercano a esa poza- Suspiró mirando el lugar con recelo  
  
_ Aquí?... Pero no son ellos quienes me buscan para...  
  
_ Lo sé... pero tengo una idea...- Murmuro dejando al pequeño sentado en la vereda.  
  
_ Ide....?  
  
El pequeño no termino su frase cuando Anna ya sacaba unas gafas oscuras, un largo abrigo color negro y una peluca de cabellos castaños y se disfrazaba.  
  
Yoh se le quedo mirando incrédulo durante unos segundos pero luego estallo en risas_ xD Se ve muy graciosa... jajajajaja!!...- pero su frase se vio interrumpida ante la aparición de su "tierna" prometida con unas tijeras tamaño gigante.  
  
_ no te muevas Yoh...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_ ¡Suéltame!.... AAAHH!!!!!!!- Bramó Horo Horo  
  
_ T-T joven Horo Horo- Lloriqueo Tamao al escuchar los gritos desesperados del joven _ Termine... hace un buen rato que no te hago nada  
  
_ ... ¡Lo sabía!- Exclamó incorporándose con una amplia sonrisa y vendado de pies a cabeza.  
  
_ ¬¬ Sí como no... llorón...- Se mofo Ren  
  
_ _ Callate!... ¬¬ aich eres un entrometido, por eso me caes mal  
  
Ren se le quedo mirando, luego una sonrisa llena de malicia apareció en su rostro, se acerco al joven ainu y le toco ligeramente el hombro con el dedo indice, con este pequeño contacto Horo se desplomo.  
  
_ xD Vaya Hori Hori debes calmarte ¿no ves que tu heridas son graves y debes estar tranquilo?- Preguntó Ren socarronamente.  
  
_ ¬¬ Eso crees?- Preguntó antes de sujetarle el pie y hacerlo caer de cara contra el suelo- Parece que aun me puedo defender... Rencito xD jajajajaja  
  
_ _ Maldito!!  
  
Tamao se acerco al joven de cabellos azules y le ayudo a ponerse en pie  
  
_ ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó mirándole detenidamente de arriba abajo.  
  
_ Ahora sí... n_n  
  
_ Perdóneme todo a sido mi culpa usted me protegió con su cuerpo U_U _ nada a sido tu culpa... además allí, bajo todos esos trozos de concreto pude abrazarte cuanto quise  
  
_ o////o Joven Horo Horo- Murmuró enrojeciendo notoriamente  
  
_ ¬¬ Pues si tanto te gusto estar ahí, ¿¡Por qué no regresas!?- Preguntó Ren desde el suelo  
  
_ xD Quisieras cabeza de aguja  
  
_ Dejen de pelear- se apresuro a decir Jun al ver que su hermano iba a contestar- Tenemos que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche.  
  
_ -.- En mi casa pueden quedarse todos-Dijo el pequeño Manta dejando caer los trozos de pensión con resignación.  
  
_ ToT Que amable!!- Exclamó Horo Horo entre lagrimas de emoción  
  
_ Siganme...  
  
Ya caía la noche cuando el grupo abandonaba los terrenos de la ex pensión Asakura y se dirigía a pasar aquella "tranquila" noche a la mansión Oyamada.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Hao salió de entre la basura notoriamente molesto  
  
_ ¿Cómo se atreven?... ¬¬ Esto es un insulto, nadie puede meterme entre la basura con si lo fuese... xD me vengare de todos ustedes jajajajajaja simples mortales!!- Río maléficamente sin notar que un camión comenzaba a descargar su basura sobre él.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _ Hao cumplió con su deber?- Preguntó con voz ronca  
  
_ No... no lo sabemos señor...- Respondió con voz temblorosa  
  
_ pues averígüenlo pronto...  
  
continuara... ¿Qué hará Anna con esas tijeritas? ¿Podrá Hao quitarse el olor a basura? ¿Qué cosas pasarán en la mansión Oyamada? ¿Alguien noto que este capitulo no avanza en nada la historia O.oU?  
  
Ren: ¬¬ Patético, Eres un grito de auxilio  
  
Akane: ¬¬ Que malvado.... ToT buaaaa  
  
Yoh: Ren no molestes a Akane n_n ella se esforzó  
  
Manta: ^^ sí a mí me gusto Akane  
  
Horo: xD sí! yo fui el principal  
  
Todos (menos Horo): _Uu Aja!!  
  
Akane: ^^U se que tarde demasiado en subir este capitulo, pido infinitas disculpas U_U gomen!  
  
Ren: No te preocupes... ¬¬ nadie noto que tardaste...  
  
Akane: _ que insinúas?!  
  
Ren: nada en absoluto Akane: No gastare mis energías en ti, prefiero contestar estos agradables reviews *.*  
  
Yoh: Yo ayudo! ^o^  
  
Todos: sí!  
  
Ren: El primero es de Candymaru: ¬¬ Dice que actualices más rápido y además... que Anna hizo QUÉ?!  
  
Akane: ^^U sí, tienes razón he tardado DEMASIADO en actualizar, prometo no demorar tanto en el próximo capitulo.  
  
Ren: Esta tortura sigue?!  
  
Akane: * Lo ignora* n_n como vez empareje a Rencito  
  
Hao: Este es de la dama de hierro... Dice que dejes de torturarme... y que es buena idea matar a Hoto Hoto... xD Tienes toda la razón te apoyo!!!  
  
Akane: ^^U.... Muchas gracias por tu review n_n  
  
Hao: El siguiente es de Yuta * Aparece con el pelo trenzado medio suelto, una remera negra y jeans azules * así te gusto? ;)  
  
Akane: _.... hum... Gracias Yuta por leer mi fic n__n  
  
Yoh: Yo este!, es de Maru Kazegami , dice que soy adorable ^^ y manda besos!  
  
Horo Horo: Menos a mí... ToT Nadie me quiere!!  
  
*Tamao le abraza *  
  
Horo Horo: o///o  
  
Akane: _ váyanse a otra parte  
  
Yoh: Este es de Sarah  
  
Akane: ToT Sarah!! * saca letrero de se busca * si alguien la ve me avisa U_U... gracias por tus comentarios n__________n  
  
Yoh: Este es de Uriko, me manda saludos, gracias n_n... dicen que son muy cortos  
  
Akane: U_U lo sé, intentare alargarlos un poco  
  
Hao: Este es de Rally... vestido y qué? O.O *se arranca *  
  
Akane: ^^U Muchas gracias por los comentarios!! _ Parece que a Hao no le gusta comprometerse.  
  
Lyserg: Este es de Henkei... ^^U bueno no puedo dar spoilers  
  
Akane: xD Eso se responderá en los próximos o próximo capitulo  
  
Manta: Este es de Airon Maiden jeanne, Muchas gracias por tus comentarios n____n  
  
Hao: xD Claro que soy lindo  
  
Akane: _...  
  
Fausto: Este es de Anna Kyouyama, Yo cree esa bomba pero Lyserg la activo...  
  
Lyserg: U_U Yo pensé que era un reloj  
  
Akane: ^^U gracias por tus lindos comentarios  
  
Manta: n_n El siguiente es de Tamao-Chan gracias por el beso  
  
Hao: XD Yo soy el mal en persona jajaja!  
  
Yoh: tierno dices? *se sonroja *  
  
Anna: ¬¬  
  
Akane: Gracias por tus comentarios n_n  
  
Yoh: Akane... este es de neko...  
  
Akane: ^o^ Tomodachi!! Gracias por analizar mi fic *.* ^^U estoy de acuerdo yo también prefiero el YohxAnna  
  
Yoh: ^//^ yo tambien  
  
Anna: o///o  
  
Horo: n///n Hola Pam, Akane agradece tus comentarios  
  
Akane: _ dile algo más Horo  
  
Horo: o///o amada Pam?  
  
Akane: xD sí! Hao: El siguiente es de Sakura Himura  
  
Akane: ^^Holas, que gusto que hayas leído mi fic  
  
Hao: ;) admiradoras *se pone sus gafas oscuras *  
  
Lyserg: Holas Jo-chan Asakura, n_n Gracias por dejar tus lindos comentarios  
  
Akane: *.* Este es de mi hermanita!! Javi Javi :3  
  
Lyserg: n_n Este es de Tako ... U_U si no se me ocurrio tirar lejos la bomba...  
  
Hao: XD Sí! soy malo! Lo reconocen por fin!!  
  
Manta: o///o  
  
Fausto: Muchas gracias señorita Tako... o.o... señora n_n  
  
Akane: Holash Tako, gracias por leer mi fic ^v^  
  
Yoh: n_n Este es de Meli, Holas  
  
Akane: Holas Meli!! n_________n .... O.O escritora?....* se imagina *.............. *.* sí!!  
  
Ren: Holas Anna Kaoru Sakura de Him xD haz escogido bien! Soy el más poderoso jajajaja  
  
Akane: ¬¬.... n_n Holas Sis, gracias por tu review  
  
Akane: Holas Nana n_n... ^^U que breve, pero te lo agradezco Yoh: este es de tu hermano...  
  
Akane: ^^U Holas Bro gracias por dejarme un review  
  
Horo: Jenny Horo Horo nunca muere xD jajajaja  
  
Ren: si... la mala hierva nunca muere  
  
Horo Horo: ¬¬  
  
Akane: ^^U... gracias por tu opinión... O_O HaoxLyserg!?  
  
Yoh: n_n Holas Anna Kaoru  
  
Akane: n_n Holas sis gracias por leer mi fic  
  
Ren: Este es de MI Nass... ok, me comporto _ Sólo porque tu lo pides.  
  
Akane: ^^U que posesivo... sí Nass!! A llegado!! XD muchas gracias!!  
  
Akane: Milá n_n muchas gracias por tu opinión  
  
Fausto: n_n Bueno ya me conoces  
  
Yoh: El siguiente es de Anna Asaku... O///O Si tiene ese apellido es porque...  
  
Anna: ¬¬ se le ocurrio usarlo  
  
Akane: ^^U...  
  
Horo Horo: El ultimo es de Moe Habana... o///o qué?... Akane: xD admiradoras de Orín  
  
Horo: n///n muchas gracias Moe  
  
Yoh: Akane tu hora de dormir  
  
Akane: O___________O Me pase!!! Waaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Adios a todos!! 


	9. No sólo ha cambiado tu apariencia

Ojalá alguien recuerde este fic ^^Uu...... TOT Lo sientoooooooo se que tarde un poco....  
  
Ren: a que le llamas poco?  
  
o.oUu una semana?  
  
Ren: ¬¬ han pasado meses  
  
O_____________Ouu ......... U_____________U SORRY!! Quejas envíenlas, adelanteeee. Asesinatos a mi profe de historia UoU  
  
Bueno menos cháchara y más fic:  
  
Capitulo 9: No sólo ha cambiado tu apariencia  
  
Yoh se sujetaba los mechones que caían sobre sus ojos y los miraba con tristeza  
  
_ Mi cabello... ToT ¡¿Qué le has hecho!?- Preguntó mientras grandes lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos  
  
_ Lo corte, ¿acaso no se nota?- Respondió Anna mirándole fijamente con el ceño fruncido  
  
_ Edes malvada!!  
  
_ No tenemos tiempo para alabanzas, vamos!! - Exclamó mientras lo jalaba hacia el interior del centro de aguas termales.  
  
La recepcionista, una anciana de unos setenta años, sonrió ampliamente al verle entrar, Anna frunció el ceño bajo la gafas oscuras y se acerco.  
  
_ Buenas tardes quiero un habitación para dos personas- Dijo rápidamente acercándole la tarjeta de crédito al rostro hasta casi rozar su nariz.  
  
_ Buenas tardes... en un segundo le entregaré las llaves de su cuarto- tomó la tarjeta y la miró con desconfianza  
  
_ ¿algún problema?- preguntó con fastidio mientras se alzaba las gafas y le dirigía una mirada asesina  
  
_ Es que esta tarjeta es de Tao Ren  
  
_ Lo sé, el paga mis vacaciones, ahora apúrese que tengo cosas que hacer  
  
La anciana busco rápidamente unas llaves y se las entrego esperando que se alejara lo más pronto posible.  
  
Yoh sujeto la mano de Ana y le siguió por el largo pasillo  
  
_ oye Anna- Llamó el pequeño  
  
_ ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó bajando la vista  
  
_ ¿no crees que Ren es muy generoso al pagarnos las vacaciones?  
  
_ Espero que eso no sea un demostración de tu ingenuidad ¬.¬  
  
Yoh le miró interrogativamente.  
  
-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.- U-.-U  
  
Hao se acerca rápidamente a la oficina en un silencio absoluto. Dejo escapar un suspiro al encontrarse recostado del otro lado de la puerta. No deseaba ser visto por nadie en ese deplorable estado, la ropa manchada de basura y la cara llena de indignación, él, el más poderoso de todos los shamanes no merecía tal humillación.  
  
_ escoria... - dijo en un murmullo prácticamente inaudible  
  
_ ¿Se lo dices al espejo?- Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas haciéndole sobresaltar  
  
_ Repítelo y te arrancare esa boca mal hablada ¬¬...  
  
_ ^^Uu su excelencia!!- Exclamó cambiando su tono de voz notoriamente  
  
_ ¬¬ Eres muy hipócrita, ¿lo sabías?  
  
_ Claro que sí- Una sonrisa irónica asomo a sus labios  
  
Hao le miro con repugnancia, como si fuese un pequeño bicho al que deseaba aplastar...  
  
_ ¿y que quieres de mí?- Preguntó impaciente al verle sumido en sus pensamientos  
  
_ aplastarte...- Murmuró sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre le miro con sorpresa y terror_ Digo!! ¬¬ venía a decirte que no pienso matar a Yoh  
  
_ Ah! Eso... ¿por qué no, es demasiado para ti?  
  
_ Claro que no, nada es demasiado para mí- Dijo con petulancia mientras una llama brotaba de la palma de su mano- Es sólo que me ah bajado el amor de hermanos- Río  
  
_ ¿hermanos?...  
  
_ Claro, Yoh es mi hermano gemelo... ¿no lo sabías basura?  
  
Enmudeció, si lo que Hao decía era verdad entonces ese chico era un problema, no, un gran problema  
  
-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.- U-.-U  
  
_ *-* Vaya! Que linda pintura!! La naturaleza me recuer....  
  
_ Ó___________ó no toques!!!- Exclamó Manta provocando que el joven ainu se quedara paralizado de la sorpresa  
  
_ "Este enano si que tiene pulmón"- pensó mirándole fijamente  
  
_ No toquen nada! T_T Ya vi como dejan las casas ajenas y yo no quiero correr el riesgo- Murmuró el pequeño bajando la vista e imaginándose a Anna  
  
perseguirlo por toda la cuadra con un cuchillo en alto.  
  
_ ¡¿piensas en Anna, verdad?! -Preguntaron los demás al unísono al verle palidecer repentinamente, él se limito a asentir con lagrimones asomados  
  
_ ¿Ustedes creen que ella se enoje conmigo ?- Preguntó una voz lejana perteneciente a Lyserg quién se encontraba encogido en un rincón, los demás voltearon a verle  
  
_ ^-^ No te preocupes Lyserg... - Lo tranquilizó Jun acercándosele- ^^Uu No permitiremos que te mate  
  
_ ¡-¡ Qué me mate!!??  
  
_ ¡¿Qué esperabas?!- Preguntó Ren notoriamente molesto  
  
_ ¡No sólo destruiste su casa, además casi me matas¡- Exclamó Horo Horo acariciándose las muñecas  
  
_ Eso a nadie le importa...  
  
_ ¬¬ ¿Dijiste algo cabeza de alfiler?  
  
_ Mi nombre es Ren...- Murmuró con suavidad asestándole un golpe en la costilla que le hizo caer al momento, Horo Horo dejo escapar un quejido con fuerza.  
  
_ Maldito!! - Gritó mientras intentaba levantarse en vano, Ren le miró burlonamente  
  
_ Hagamos un plan para arreglar la casa de Yoh- Comentó Manta ignorando a ambos jóvenes y adoptando una posición meditativa  
  
_ ¡Es una gran idea! - Exclamó Lyserg levantándose del rincón con los ojos iluminados- Yo puedo poner de mi dinero y Ren me ayuda con la otra parte  
  
_ ¬¬ Yo no tengo nada que ver con los destrozos de esa casa, así que no me metas- Soltó con voz ronca  
  
_ Por favor- suplico- Haré lo que me pidas- Al decir esto los ojos de Ren brillaron con malicia, se llevo la mano al mentón y tras pensarlo unos segundos, murmuró con voz melosa:  
  
_ Serás mi "sirvienta"  
  
_ Sirvienta?? He... ^^Uu ¿En que sentido hermano?  
  
_ O////O eh?! Cómo que en que "sentido?- Preguntó el ingles enrojeciendo notoriamente  
  
_ ¬///¬ Hermana yo soy bien hombre para mis cosas... no me ofendas de se modo  
  
_ Yo no dije nada ^^Uu ustedes solos lo imaginaron - Dijo atrayendo una mirada de ira por parte de Ren.  
  
_ bien, en ese caso usaré mi nueva tarjeta de crédito reservada para los momentos críticos- balbuceo mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo y tras buscar un momento largo, miró con horror a quienes le rodeaban_ no esta mi tarjeta...  
  
_seguramente se hizo polvo durante la explosión... - sugirió Horo Horo desde el suelo  
  
_ qué!??-Exclamó Ren levantando a Horo por el cuello de la chaqueta y mirándolo fijamente.  
  
_ que me ves a mí, yo no tengo la culpa... La culpa es toda tuya, para ti solito xD  
  
_ idiota... _ Murmuró soltando al Ainu, quien cayo estrepitosamente  
  
_ =.= no avanzamos nada...- Manta miro desperanzado a ambos jóvenes  
  
_ ¿Con esos pies que esperabas enano?- Horo Horo dejo escapar una risita a pesar del golpe que se acababa de dar.  
  
_ ò///ó no lo decía en ese sentido!!  
  
_ ¿podrías tomarte esto con seriedad?- Preguntó Lyserg acercándose al norteño con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.- U-.-U  
  
Anna dejo sus pertenencias y las del pequeño en su habitación, espero a que oscureciera y llevo a Yoh hasta la poza.  
  
_ Es muy tarde! Hace frío, ¿Por qué no venimos mañana? T-T  
  
_ cállate y quédate ahí- Le regaño mientras se sentaba y pensaba en lo que decía el libro: "aquel que haga perder la razón"  
  
Anna miro a yoh fijamente, luego a la poza, a Yoh, a la poza, Yoh, poza, Yoh, poza, yoh....  
  
_ ò____Ó AAAAAhh!! No tengo ni la menor idea de que sea lo que vence la razón, así que.... ¡HA PROBAR CON TODO!- Exclamó mientras tomaba a Yoh del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzaba a la poza con una botella de licor entre las manos. El pequeño dejo escapar un grito antes de sumergirse con la boca abierta y sin ninguna reserva de aire. A los pocos segundos emergió medio ahogado y con la cara llena de lagrimas tras el susto que le acababan de dar.  
  
_ ToT eres mala!!! T-T   
  
_ y tú eres un problema- Respondió Anna dejando escapar un suspiro_ siempre lo haz sido  
  
_ ¿De verdad crees eso?- Yoh le miro con tristeza  
  
_ Claro que sí  
  
_ T-T ¿tonces por qué no me dejaste con mi tío Hao?  
  
_ Porque eres MI problema y ya cállate que me irritas  
  
Yoh se le quedo mirando largamente, cada vez entendía más la forma en que funcionaban los sentimientos de Anna, pero no se entendía a si mismo, a pesar de su edad se sentía atraído por ella, como si otra persona intentara surgir de su interior.  
  
_ Yoh debo confesar que no sé que debo hacer para regresarte a tu antiguo cuerpo  
  
_ ¿he?- El pequeño le miro confuso al salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos- lo sé, pero haces todo lo posible Annita, te lo agradezco- Dijo sonriéndole  
  
Anna le miró boquiabierta, había dicho: "annita" y esa sonrisa, ese no era el pequeño Yoh, aquel era otro, y ahora que por una fracción de segundo le había visto, le extrañaba nuevamente.  
  
_¿Yoh?...  
  
_ o.o ¿quep?- Preguntó llevándose el dedo a la boca  
  
_ ¬.¬ err.... nada, olvídalo - murmuró decepcionada al comprobar que seguía siendo el mismo pequeño.  
  
-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.- U-.-U-.-U-.-U  
  
_ Eishi guía a estos caballeros a sus habitaciones- Indico Manta de forma amable a un mayordomo, de cabellos oscuros, ojos verdes, alta estatura y sonrisa irónica en el rostro  
  
_ (qué caballeros??!) ^^Uu sí, joven Manta, síganme "señores"_ Dijo mirando al par de chicos que estaba en una de sus típicas discusiones  
  
_ me podría cargar, señor? ^^U- Preguntó Horo Horo con una inocente sonrisa  
  
_ (O__O Debe ser una broma!!!!!) ^^Uu Que dijo joven?!  
  
_ ¬.¬ Que me lleve a mi cuarto en sus brazos señor  
  
_ vayaaaaa, ya despertó tu lado "femenino" Loro Loro xD- Se burló Ren  
  
_ cállate!!  
  
Tamao se acercó a Horo Horo y le ayudo a ponerse en pie apoyándolo en su cuerpo, él sonrió agradecido y le dio un beso en la frente.  
  
_ váyanse a un motel!_ Exclamó Ren con una mueca de asco  
  
_ O/////O joven Ren!  
  
_ ¬///¬ déjalo, es la envidia que le carcome.... como esta solito  
  
_ ò///ó Eso no es verdad!!- Se defendió el joven Chino  
  
_ Es cierto!.... olvide que tienes a Lyserg!! xDDDD  
  
_ ¬¬ HOROOOOOOOOOO!!!- Exclamaron Ren, Lyserg y Jun al unísono dándole un susto al joven  
  
_ Eishi sácalos de aquí y enciérralos bajo llave en sus cuartos  
  
El mayordomo tomo a ambos jóvenes siguiendo las instrucciones sin decir absolutamente nada y se los llevó a la rastra por el pasillo.  
  
-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.- U-.-U  
  
_ Demonios! No lo puedo creer! Hermano del gran Hao. Que haré? Qué haré?!  
  
_ Darme las llaves de un cuarto para descansar- Dijo una voz apagada proveniente del sillón oculto en la oscuridad  
  
_ Oh no, esa no es la solución a mi proble....  
  
_ Que me des un cuarto a-h-o-r-a- Dijo con una voz áspera arrastrando las palabras  
  
_ ^^Uu Claro excelencia, señor de los malos, emperador de.......  
  
_ No te burles de mí que te puede ir muy feo ¬¬*  
  
El hombre se quedo en silencio mirando al shaman con furia he impotencia, ante tal personaje nada se podía hacer, se acercó compelido por la presencia de Hao y haciendo un gran esfuerzo le entrego las llaves.  
  
_ Gracias, eres un gran negociante! Espero que tenga ducha necesito un buen baño, para luego dormir tranquilamente- Dijo mirando las llaves y sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.- U-.-U  
  
Ambos jóvenes cayeron uno sobre el otro, en el piso de la habitación dejando escapar un sonoro quejido.  
  
_ ToT el día de hoy me la he pasado en el piso- Lloriqueo Horo Horo  
  
_ Un lugar perfecto para la escoria, el suelo- Dijo Ren con una mueca burlona- sueloooo, ahora quítate de encima- Agrego mientras lo apartaba de un empujón  
  
_ Creo que me rompí algo...... ten más delicadeza  
  
_ No sé porque tengo que compartir cuarto contigo ¬___¬ se supone que esta es una mansión no creo que falten habitaciones! En mi castillo...  
  
_ tenemos como veinte habitacionessssss..... - Dijo Horo imitando la voz de Ren en forma burlona.  
  
_...... ¬¬ cincuenta realmente, muy amplias y cómodas  
  
_ Ojalá tuvieses tanta modestia como habitaciones.... - Se mofo  
  
Ren comenzó a sonrojarse lentamente producto del coraje que le provocaba el no saber como responderle al ainu, quien sonreía triunfal.  
  
_ emmmmm............. eso... eso tu mamá ¬¬  
  
_ o.o???...... =.= no tengo muy bueno recuerdos de mi mamá, así que no sé como defenderle ^^Uu  
  
El silencio rodeo a Horo Horo y comenzó a divagar en su mente  
  
"_Niño afirmate bien del columpio, que te afirmes!! HOROOOOOOOOO!!!....."  
  
_ En que piensas con esa cara?  
  
_ Nada nada ^^Uu- Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y acomodándose la bandita- Para que te enteres mi mami era adorable... Ella... amaba los columpios ^^Uu _ O.O Los columpios.........???  
  
_ ¿y tú mamá?- Preguntó Horo  
  
_ mi madre.... "Ren alejate de ahí! Ren, no metas la cabeza en la licuadora RENN!!!"...... o.oUu...... Ella... amaba preparar leche con plátano en la licuadora  
  
_ licuadora? O.oUu  
  
-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.- U-.-U  
  
Yoh estaba empapado y harto, ¿por qué no le dejaban en paz?, deseaba dormir y olvidarse de todo.  
  
_ Ya déjame Anna... déjame por favor- Dijo mirándole con ojos llorosos_ Tengo mucho sueño, hambre y frío, quiero irme de este lugar!!!- Exclamó comenzando a llorar a todo pulmón  
  
Ella le miró fríamente de pies a cabeza, ese ser diminuto era tan indefenso, en cosa de segundos podría aplastarlo y no dejar nada de él, así era, esa vida dependía de ella.  
  
_ Esta bien, ya es demasiado tarde mañana debemos regresar_ Dijo con una voz suave y dulce, intentando consolar al pequeño, el cual se le acerco y rodeándole con sus pequeños brazos mojados, murmuró: "gracias" con la voz quebrada. Inconscientemente la joven tomo la cabeza del pequeño y la apoyo sobre su hombro, rozando así ligeramente su mejilla húmeda, aquel contacto parecido a la caricia de un ángel provoco un escalofrío en ella y sin notarlo tomo al niño por la barbilla, le alzó la cabeza unos centímetros y al tenerlo a su altura acerco sus labios a los de él, olvidando todo sentimiento maternal y pensando en su prometido le beso por primera vez...  
  
continuara.....  
  
Bueno lamento que sea tan poquito, pero ya solo queda un capitulo... espero, y ese si será largo como me han pedido en muchas ocasiones.  
  
U_____U Lamentablemente ando apurada y no puedo responder reviews como acostumbro!!  
  
Todos: T_________T  
  
Horo: ToT Besos a mis fans  
  
Ren: he? (se sonroja y guiña un ojo) a... mis fans  
  
Anna: que bueno que no haya que responder (se va)  
  
Yoh: O_____O Anna me besoooooo!!!??  
  
Hao: ToT Anna es una profanadora de cunas!!! ¬¬.... o.o(se viste de bebe)  
  
o.o....... ^^Uu bueno eso es todo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo 


	10. No sólo yo he cambiado

Capítulo 10: No sólo yo he cambiado (final)  
  
Se deslizó por los silenciosos pasillos de la mansión Oyamada y aprovechando la oscuridad que le ocultaba, llegó hasta la habitación en la que ambos jóvenes dormían, y una vez dentro de esta, miró ambas camas, en una se veía una especie de cacho color morado saliendo de entre las mantas y en la otra, unos mechones azules en el lugar en que deberían estar los pies del chico. Se sonrió débilmente avanzando hacia la segunda cama y con delicadeza se metió entre las mantas.  
  
De pronto el cacho morado se alzó, se torció a la derecha y luego hacia el lugar en que dormía Horo Horo y aquí se detuvo como percibiendo algo.  
  
_ ti ti ti ti  
  
_ Detecto... una presencia extraña... en la habitación- Murmuró el joven mientras sus felinos ojos escudriñaban en la oscuridad, sin conseguir ver nada. Al no poderse valer de su excelente vista, aguzó el oído y escuchó con atención...  
  
_ Tamao eres tú?  
  
_ así es- Respondió la chica a media voz  
  
_ (Ren) ._.  
  
_ ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?  
  
_ Shhhh... eso ya no importa  
  
_ (ren) ¬¬ ?  
  
_ Pero Tamao.... mmmm!  
  
_ shhhh .... mmmm  
  
_ (Otra vez ren) O____O!  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Yoh no dejaba de sentir los labios de Anna sobre los suyos y en su pequeña mentecita hizo la comparación de que eran suaves como los ositos de felpa, en cambio, la joven no dejaba de imaginar que alguien los observaba y de un segundo a otro estaba en la cárcel culpada de pedofila.  
  
Anna apoyó las manos en los hombros del pequeño y se dijo a si misma que lo que hacía no era correcto, ero en lugar de alejarlo, las deslizó hasta la espalda de Yoh y lo atrajo hacia si, dándole a la vez rienda suelta a sus recuerdos:  
  
Un encuentro casual a las afueras de la pensión, Yoh triste y ella molesta... no con él, sino consigo misma , molesta por no permitir, por no responder... por no dejar salir todo lo que guardaba en su interior y retenerlo siempre. Dándose a conocer como una persona fría.  
  
El joven la miró con tristeza a la vez que se llevaba la mano a la mejilla enrojecida y se la acariciaba con suavidad. Anna abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego volvió la cara con arrepentimiento evitando mirar a su prometido.  
  
_ Disculpa tal vez fue un atrevimiento de mi parte intentar besarte Annita- Dijo forzando una de sus típicas sonrisas, para hacer notar que el feroz golpe que su prometida le había proporcionado en la mejilla hace uno momentos no tenía efectos en sus ánimos.  
  
Anna bajó la vista para que Yoh o viese una pequeña lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla, producto del coraje que le causaba el comportamiento de su prometido en esas ocasiones.  
  
_ ... No intentes nunca más... es tu obligación esperarme- Murmuró al fin la chica alzando la vista y fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras se acercaba a él y recostaba la cabeza en su pecho sin dar explicación alguna.  
  
_ A... Anna... esta bien, esperaré, discúlpame por lo de esta vez pero tú... "me haces perder la razón"- le musitó acercando los labios a su oído y rozándole la oreja casualmente, causando así el sonrojo de la chica.  
  
En este punto de sus divagaciones reaccionó al fin y se separó del pequeño violentamente, mirándole asustada. Ahora se daba cuenta, ella era una cobarde, sentía miedo de admitir sus sentimientos por Yoh, por eso ahora que él estaba en ese estado , aprovechaba de transmitirle lo que sentía ya que era muy probable que él no recordara, si regresaba a su estado natural.  
  
_ @o@ ¿Y ahoda yo que hice?, ¿po qué me empuja?- Preguntó el pequeño levantándose del pavimento mientras se acariciaba la cabeza. Anna le miró de pies a cabeza, lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dijo al oído en un susurro "Es que tú... eres él que vence mi razón" Yoh sonrió y acercó su manito a la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla, pero ella le detuvo entrelazando la suya con la de él y sonriéndole profundamente, como nunca lo había echo antes- Anna tus ojitos brillan como estrellas. Dijo el pequeño dejando escapar una pequeña risita, que enterneció a la joven.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Ren salió de la habitación con cara de asco llevándose la mano a la boca como si fuese a vomitar.  
  
_ @0@ Esto es impuro!!- Exclamó escuchando unas cosas dar contra el suelo al interior del cuarto.  
  
_ ¿Qué pasa querido Ren?- Preguntó una voz a espaldas del chico, en tono fúnebre.  
  
_ o.O Qui... quién esta ahí?- Preguntó entrecortadamente mientras volteaba y se encontraba con una Pilika de ojeras kilométricas  
  
_ =.= Qué haces fuera de la pieza a estas horas, esposo mío?  
  
_ O.oUu esposo?... ¬¬Uu no estoy para bromas!, tu hermano esta con...  
  
_ =.= mi hermano?... no recuerdas que murió el año pasado cuando le apostaste a que si existía la fuerza de gravedad y se tiró de un edificio?  
  
_ ._.Uu... De qué hablas...? Tu hermano esta al interior de ese cuarto... y no precisamente solo ù.u  
  
_ =.= Te hace mal salir a estas horas, vamos- Musito Pilika mientras sujetaba al chico del cuello del pijama y se lo llevaba por los pasillos de la mansión a la fuerza.  
  
_ .______. ... OoO ayudaaaaaaaaaaa!!!...- Resonó por última vez esa noche la voz del joven chino en la mansión.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Una oscura silueta se incorporo de golpe, producto del estruendo de un trueno al caer a las afueras de vivienda.  
  
_ hermano!!??... O_O... qué es este mal presentimiento?? ... siento que algo malo acaba de pasar- Exclamó Jun observando su entorno con expresión sombría- ha!... =.= Lo sabía!, se abrió el guatero, =0= voy a tener que cambiar las sabanas!.  
  
(Nota de autora: ^^Uu el guatero se llena de agua caliente, de este modo en las noches frías se coloca en la parte inferior de la cama para mantener los pies calentitos *0*)  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Todo estaba en calma. Anna tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos, caminó hacia la poza en silencio y se detuvo con la mirada perdida en el reflejo de la luna.  
  
_ "Ya no tengo miedo de transformarme al entrar en esta poza, porque Yoh... esta conmigo" – Pensó mirando al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos para luego introducir un pie en el agua fría y finalmente el resto de cuerpo, junto con el pequeño bulto acurrucado en sus brazos.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se vieron de pronto rodeados de extrañas figuras pálidas, que salían del fondo de la poza y se perdían en forma de torbellino, en el cielo ennegrecido.  
  
_ Almas...?- se preguntó Anna en un imperceptible murmullo  
  
_ Ahora... son libres  
  
_ Qué dices Yoh?...  
  
_ Es la maldición... se esta rompiendo...- Musitó, mientras observaba con suma atención las aguas que le rodeaban – Ahora... es mi turno  
  
_ De qué...?- Anna no alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando Yoh se soltó de sus brazos y se sumergió, como si algo lo jalara hacia el fondo _ Yoh!!!???  
  
La joven se sumergió también y comenzó a buscar a tientas el cuerpo infantil de su prometido.  
  
_ sólo... es el fondo...- pensó al no sentir más que ásperas piedras lastimar sus manos- Y... Yoh- Dijo con voz apagada, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus pálidas mejillas  
  
Repentinamente, el agua comenzó a desaparecer, como si se evaporará lentamente. Hiroyuki escondido entre los árboles que rodeaban la poza, maldecía con horror al la pareja de jóvenes.  
  
Cuando ya toda el agua se había esfumado, Anna miraba entre la nube de que la envolvía con desesperación, buscando con la mirada a su joven prometido.  
  
No tardó mucho en disiparse el vapor suspendido, dejando ver la silueta de un cuerpo inerte sobre el fondo de piedras. Anna se arrodillo junto a él y le tomó entre sus brazos, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por fin Yoh había regresado a la normalidad, la chica aún al mirarle recordaba sus facciones infantiles: sus ojos cerrados con suma tranquilidad, la sonrisa que marcaba su rostro y la serenidad que irradiaba, estaba tan perdida mirando a ese ser tan amado, que ni siquiera notó como un joven ,tras el cerezo más bello del jardín, iba perdiendo la vitalidad y se convertía en un simple cadáver.  
  
Repentinamente Yoh abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente a la joven que le sostenía. A pesar de que ya no era un niño pequeño, Anna aun sentía la inocencia impresa en esos ojos que le miraban tiernamente.  
  
_ Gracias...- Murmuró hundiendo la cabeza en el regazo de su prometida.  
  
Anna le abrazó con fuerza, pero tras unos segundos, se separo de él violentamente dejándole caer sin miramientos contra el fondo de la ex poza.  
  
_ @0@ y eso, por qué fue??- Preguntó Yoh algo confuso  
  
_ ¬///¬ Quieres ponerte algo de ropa!!!- Exclamó volteándose, notoriamente sonrojada, para no verle.  
  
_ o.o... ^^Uu Claro Annita, me podrías traer algo?  
  
_ ¬¬ Ni que fuera empleada tuya- Respondió secamente cruzándose de brazas y dándole la espalda al chico -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Lyserg abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontró en una antigua recamara parecida a la que había leído en uno de sus libros de terror, instintivamente intentó restregarse los ojos, pero una cadena que rodeaba fuertemente su muñeca se lo impidió, algo sorprendido pero no muy conciente aún de la situación en la que se encontraba intentó mover su otro brazo también encadenado.  
  
_ O.O... O.o...o.O..OoO..... AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa...!  
  
Una sombra salió de entre la tinieblas, se acercaba lentamente hacia él, y llevaba algo entre sus manos... ¿pero qué era?... un látigo, un mazo quizás... no, peor aún... era Anna quién se acercaba sosteniendo un fósforo en una mano y un libro en la otra.  
  
_ Me entere de que remodelaste mi casa..... y pensé en agradecértelo... JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!- Finalizó riendo como histérica.  
  
_ x_____x Yo... no fue mi intención... fue un accidente!!- Intento expliccar entre balbuceos, mirando sumamente asustado a Anna sonreír apaciblemente.  
  
_ ^_____________^ Te mereces... el peor de los castigos- Musitó lanzándole una última mirada asesina y encendiendo el fósforo, para finalmente prenderle fuego al valioso libro.  
  
_ OoO NOOOOOOOOOoooo_ Gritó Lyserg incorporándose bruscamente en la cama, totalmente sudado y con su pendiente enredado en los brazos- ha sido... un sueño...  
  
Manta había pasado toda la noche despierto, rodeado de extintores y el teléfono a mano en caso de tener que llamar a los bomberos por cualquier emergencia.  
  
_ =.= a mi casa no le pasará nada, a mi casa no le pasará nada, a mi casa... Zzzzzzz....  
  
"Crash" se escuchó repentinamente, siguiéndole un silencio sepulcral  
  
_ OoO casitaa!!!... Qué ha sido eso?!!- Exclamó Manta sacando la linterna y buscando al causante de aquel sonido con desesperación, hasta que diviso a un pequeño ratoncito que quedó cegado ante la luz que daba directamente contra sus brillantes ojitos y luego, huyó por un agujero de la muralla_ Ah jajajajajaJA! Así que crees que podrás hacerle algo a mi amado hogar, tú pequeño destructor!!- Exclamó sonriendo fuera de sí, acercándose con una hacha a la pared y comenzando a golpear la zona agujereada que servía de guarida al desdichado animalillo, haciéndola mil pedazos- jajajajaja!! No escaparas de mí!!!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Anna seguía con aquel tono rojizo en sus mejillas, sin atreverse a voltear.  
  
Repentinamente un par de brazos se deslizaron por sobre sus hombros y rodearon su cuello con suavidad, provocando que su corazón diese un vuelco. Instintivamente la chica volteo la cabeza y busco con ansiedad los ojos de su aprehensor, los cuales sonreían juguetonamente.  
  
_ por favor, no huyas como siempre...- le susurró Yoh al oído  
  
_ huir?...  
  
_ Así es, huyes y te escondes. Niegas tus sentimientos y te escondes en esa frialdad. Anna yo lo recuerdo... soy conciente de tus cuidado, las miradas de ternura que me dirigías y... del beso, aquél, que prometí esperar  
  
La chica bajo la vista mientras sentía que se quedaba sin aliento, al no saber como reaccionar: sí aceptar lo que sentía o negarlo.  
  
_ Sé que piensas ahora... he aprendido a comprender tu forma de actuar... no espero que me abraces o beses, ni menos aún, que me digas con palabras lo que estas sintiendo o pensando... sólo te pido que no lo evites- Dijo Yoh forzando a la joven a voltear y mirarle a la cara.  
  
La chica se quedo inexpresiva durante unos momentos, para luego fruncir el ceño de súbito y sujetar al joven bruscamente por uno de sus largos mechones de pelo castaño, provocando que este dejará escapar un sonoro quejido.  
  
_ Yo no soy una cobarde!, no necesito ocultarme de nadie!!!- Exclamó acercándose impetuosamente y besándole con torpeza en los labios.  
  
Yoh estupefacto ante la reacción totalmente imprevista de su prometida, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y corresponder al beso.  
  
_ No pretendas... conocerme por completo...- Jadeó Anna separándose del chico y mirándole con seriedad- las personas, siempre están cambiando y dando a conocer nuevas cualidades.  
  
_ sí, ahora lo sé- Dijo Yoh acariciándole la mejilla_ Anna... me gusta mucho, como brillan tus ojos cuando me miras a mí y a nadie más, siento como si observará las estrellas en una noche fría, pero hermosa.  
  
El pálido rostro de la joven se tiño de un suave color rojizo, que disimuló ocultándose en el pecho de su prometido.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Llegaron los primeros rayos del sol a la mansión Oyamada y un ocupado Fausto se las daba de psicólogo.  
  
_ Yo realmente no quería, pero esa bestia me obligo!!!- Exclamaba Manta por quinta vez desde el sillón reclinable, mientras Fausto le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación.  
  
_ ... Manta era tan sólo un ratón...  
  
_ no es verdad!!! Era una inmensa bestia!!!!  
  
_ emmm... esta bien Manta, seguiremos luego, que pase el siguiente  
  
...  
  
_ Yo... dormía tranquilamente en mi habitación, cuando llego ella y... OoO que impuro, pero que impuro!!! E intenté huir... pero otra ella, me atrapó y llevo a la rastra!!! Yo me negué, pero ella era más fuerte!!! Me sujeto del cabello y me despeino T0T !!  
  
_ Ren?... me avergüenza que alguien tan juicioso como tú este en este estado...  
  
_ OoO tú no viviste lo que yo!!!- Interrumpió el joven sujetándole del cuello de la bata y acercándole la lanza al cuello. _ ^__^ esta bien, calma calma... emm, ten, una peineta ^__^Uu- Dijo Fausto sonriendo mientras se la entregaba y este la sostenía tembloroso- siguiente!  
  
...  
  
_Mi, mi... mi  
  
_ ^___^ tu que Jun?  
  
_ Mi guateroooo!!! Era una noche tranquila yo dormía y de pronto sentí algo húmedo en mis pies, miré y toda el agua tibia se había derramado_ Lloriqueó Jun sujetándole de la bata y zamarreándole de un lado al otro.  
  
_ o.o... U_U ya veo, eso si es deprimente, comparto tu dolor hermana  
  
_ emmm... fausto?- preguntó Lyserg débilmente desde la puerta  
  
_ Ahora no! Esta chica a pasado por un trauma tremendo ¬¬  
  
_ ._. ... – Lyserg se da la media vuelta y se aleja cabizbajo.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Todos los habitantes de la mansión Oyamada se encuentran reunidos en la sala, mirándose nerviosamente unos a otros, cuando repentinamente suena el teléfono e instintivamente todos los ojos se dirigen a Manta, este se levanta y camina como si se dirigiese al cadalso.  
  
_ A... Alo?- pregunta con voz nerviosa el joven, mientras todos los presentes aguzan el oído.  
  
_ sí Anna, soy yo x_x  
  
_ Qué por qué el teléfono de la pensión esta fuera de servicio... ? ^^Uu- pregunta Manta con voz temblorosa, mirando las caras de terror de quienes le rodeaban.  
  
_ sí eso es! olvide pagar la cuenta... Oh! Llegas mañana?! (X______X!!!) ^^ que bueno!!! Ok adiós! Buen viaje  
  
Al colgar Manta, nadie dijo palabra alguna, pero como si se comunicaran telepáticamente, todos se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Anna se bajo con toda calma de autobús, mientras Yoh se tambaleaba cargando las maletas de ambos.  
  
La chica se sonrió al ver su hogar tan brillante y reluciente, camino con pasos rápidos deseando ver nuevamente esos pasillos, su habitación y los baños termales. Toco ligeramente la puerta corrediza y.... tras un estruendo se encontró con un terreno baldío, la imagen de su amada pensión, no era más que un dibujo en cartulina barata sostenida por unos cuantos palos de madera.  
  
_ .................  
  
_ Anni... ta- balbuceo Yoh, mirando como el rostro de la joven cambiaba de color a cada segundo.  
  
_ GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! – Gritó Anna mientras miraba un arbusto cercano al jardín de la ex pensión_ ustedes!!!  
  
Varias cabezas se asomaron entre las plantas  
  
_ ^^Uu qué es que acaso tiene un detector??- preguntó Manta sonriendo nerviosamente  
  
_ ¬¬ quién fue el idiota que tuvo esta idea!!??- Preguntó Ren mirando al grupito  
  
_ ^^ ay, no me lo agradezcas!- sonrió Horo  
  
_ T0T ay santa Jeanne ampárame  
  
Anna dio un salto por los aires y fue a caer sobre los temerosos jóvenes, comenzando a perseguirlos uno por uno y derribándoles con golpes certeros.  
  
Yoh miró la escena con una sonrisa en los labios y pensó: "todo por fin a regresado a la normalidad" luego miró a su joven prometida y se sonrojo "o quizás... no todo" ... "hemos cambiado"  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno bueno ^^ aquí esta por fin el final, siento mucho la tardanza, pro más vale tarde que nunca xD  
  
Agradezco de corazón todo el apoyo que me han dado y pues, dejen reviews plis! ^^ 


End file.
